The Goblet of Marriage
by fantasy1290
Summary: The war is now over but the cost was too great, the wizarding world in Britain left with a population so small they will soon die out. The only solution: forced marriages to whoever is left, with their being a lot more witches than wizards. Of course Harry ends up with quite a few wives. Harry/harem
1. First Additions

The Goblet of Marriage

Chapter 1: First Additions

It was for the best, Harry reminded himself for perhaps the 100th time. It was necessary. The wizarding world in Britain could not survive without it.

At least that was his rationale as he watched the Goblet of Fire try and make its first selection. The first time he had watched this cup make a selection had been over 4 years ago in his 4th year, seemingly a lifetime ago. A lot had happened since then.

The war, the war with Voldemort that had claimed countless lives. The magical population had been so reduced in fact that they simply couldn't survive without dying out...not unless they went along with what they were going through now.

It had taken months of deliberation but ultimately there really was no other choice, if there had been some other option...no there wasn't, he reminded himself, it had to be done which was the only reason he was going through with this. He tried to tell himself that he didn't actually want this like other wizards probably at least secretly did...or was he just fooling himself?

The reason for worrying about when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire was not to see if he would end up Triwizard Champion again, nor would he be surprised this time if his name came out of it, it was only a matter of time.

He was however relieved when the first two names spit out of the goblet and were read and neither of them were his.

"Ferdinand Mirkwood to be wed to Olivia Creswell," Minister Shacklebolt read.

There was some surprise among the audience, particularly between the two people whose names had just been read, but it seemed both of them were actually rather pleased with the decision. From what little Harry knew of the two of them, having both attended Hogwarts a couple years ahead of them, they had already been good friends with each other to begin with and had even dated a little, so the realization that they were soon to be married was not a totally unwelcome one. It appeared that at least so far that the goblet was doing its job well

The job that the goblet had been assigned was one no person would have been willing to touch as choosing who should marry who would be a simply impossible task for anyone as they could never be impartial enough...but the goblet, crafted long ago to make difficult decisions including this one somehow knew. It had been ages since it had been used for this purpose, not since before the time of the Founders of Hogwarts but it would take into account many different factors: wealth of the individual, magical power, compatibility between the people involved, somehow it figured all of it out.

The reason for them doing this was however out of necessity: with the magical population so drastically reduced in Britain, if they were to survive longer than a few generations they needed to intermarry with whoever was left.

As yet another couple of names popped out of the goblet he was reminded that it was likely he would have to go through this more than once, many times in fact. Voldemort in his paranoia and fear had forced every male wizard he captured capable of wielding a wand, that is 11 or older to take the Dark Mark or be killed. As a safety precaution to keep anyone from trying to overthrow him, he'd made it so that upon his death, every person that had taken the mark died also.

That caused huge amount of extra deaths and left a lot more women than men still alive. Of course many witches had suffered too at the hands of death eaters, taking as many "liberties" as they wanted with them.

It was a sickening thing, something he hadn't been aware of until after the war was over as he had been in hiding for the last year, but the reality was that left a lot of widows and unmarried women to be taken care of.

With things the way they were, the Ministry was forced to not only enact a marriage law that forced people to marry, but also allow for wizards, particularly those with extra means in property and monetary wealth to support others, to marry more than one witch.

Upon the end of the war, Harry found himself somehow richer than ever, richer than anyone else in Britain in fact as numerous people who had been killed had left him their fortunes, hoping that it would help him in his efforts to finally kill Voldemort and bring peace back to the land.

He'd be giving most of it away of course no one needed that much money , having already donated vast sums to the poor and needy, but for now it meant he was more likely than anyone to have more than one wife, many wives in fact...and just who exactly he couldn't say or how his wives would manage to get along.

It might have been many a guy's dream to have more than one wife, but he also couldn't help but fear how he would ever manage to take care of one wife, let alone more than one.

Then there was more than one mother-in-law of course.

Well he supposed he would just have to see. He was however grateful that the Goblet was making these decisions. Had it been up to him he'd never have been able to choose. As the savior of the Wizarding world pretty much every available witch in Britain seemed to be after him, but letting a impartial third party that everybody could get mad at for not being selected to marry him sounded like a good idea. There was also the fact that if his wives didn't get along with someone the Goblet selected he could blame the Goblet for that too.

Still leaving his future up to a mere magical item seemed pretty scary regardless. What if he ended up with some mean, old hag or something somehow?

Or what if because he was so rich and powerful he ended up with like 30 wives all at once?

Very unlikely, but possible. The Ministry wanted to do 200 marriages selected from the Goblet a month, but with only 150 wizards left in all of Britain that meant that some were at least guaranteed to get more than one each time and once again considering his wealth, magical power, desirability among witches, yeah he was likely going to be getting more than one each month, he just hoped it wouldn't be too many.

After several more names were read, with the individuals mostly looking pleased and relieved, but also with some expected fear and reservations as to how this would all work, Harry found himself getting more and more nervous himself.

His name had been written down many times taking into account his vast wealth, magical power, etc so he'd have to go through this a lot but who would he marry first?

Then…he finally got his answer.

Two names popped out of the goblet and Minister Shacklebolt read them aloud:

"Harry Potter to be wed to Ginny Weasley."

Immediately a rush of a mix of feelings hit him, fear, worry, but also excitement, relief, and joy as he learned who he would first be marrying.

If he had chosen himself, Ginny would have actually been his first choice as well, they had dated only briefly over a few weeks a year or two ago, but he'd certainly really, really liked her.

He decided to brave looking at her and noticed that she was looking back at him. To his relief she was smiling, clearly pleased at this result.

She really was beautiful, he thought with her very long kneelength red hair, pretty face, curvy figure and deep brown eyes that were looking at him with deep satisfaction.

They both made their way over to each other to talk.

"So I suppose we'll be getting married then," He said, stating the obvious, now feeling completely awkward and unable to meet her eyes now, "are you okay with that?"

"Not exactly how I planned it, but yes I'm more than okay with that," Ginny said as she braved putting her hand over his, causing him to finally look at her as she was still smiling, "I missed you Harry."

He smiled and said, "I missed you too, I'm glad it's you I'll be marrying"

They looked closely into each other's eyes and for a moment it was like old times back when they were dating. He just felt so at peace, so capable of handling everything else so long as he could have moments like this with her.

Then he had a twinge of regret as he remembered that he'd broken up with her, for her own safety.

"Ginny I'm so sorry, I-" He began to say.

She however put a finger over his lips and said, "none of that matters now."

He still then fumbled with what to say, still feeling incredibly guilty. He broken up with her to protect her but ultimately she'd only ended suffering a great deal anyway...and he hadn't been there to help her through it.

"I don't know what to say to make things all better," He admitted.

"We're still getting married aren't we?" Ginny pointed out with a smile, "I'd say you're off to a good start."

He smiled a little but still felt guilty.

"I don't, I can't," He tried again to say something.

Again she put a finger over his mouth and said firmly, "later, for now just shut up and kiss me."

That really caused him to smile and he didn't need to be told twice, he ignored the audience of people still around them, ignored his guilt and everything that had happened and chose to kiss the girl he loved.

Wait, loved?

Before he could really process it though, his lips were on hers and all his fears melted away. Oh he'd missed this, missed kissing Ginny as he hungrily sought out her lips again and again, mashing his body into hers, his desire for her finally after so long being allowed to be acted upon.

Finally they broke apart, both of them with huge grins on their faces.

There were also a few wolf whistles from the audience still around them, but they ignored them and just smiled back at each other. For him it felt like there was only him and Ginny.

However that moment of it just being the two of them was very short lived as the next couple names popped out of the goblet.

Minister Shacklebolt again read the two names aloud:

"Harry Potter to be wed to Hermione Granger."

His heart stopped at that. He'd only just gotten over finding out he would be married to Ginny, who he already had a romantic history with, but now his best friend?

His best friend, he realized, at least he was marrying his best friend...that should have relieved him but it also caused him to be even more worried. How would Hermione react to having to not only marry him but share him with another girl?

Turning to look at Hermione, he was a lot more worried about her reaction than Ginny's, but she seemed to also be smiling even if she also seemed understandably concerned as well.

He managed to smile back at her to reassure her that it was okay and moved with Ginny over to her.

As he did so, he couldn't help but look Hermione over. While they had been best friends for years, he supposed having been so close to her all that time had caused him not to notice just how beautiful Hermione had gotten over those years. Back when he had first met her 8 years ago, she had had impossibly bushy hair that went past her shoulders, big buck teeth, and a little girl's body. Over the years her hair had gradually straightened itself out and in order to fit in better with the other witches who typically grew their hair very long, had grown her hair to her knees, a shimmering beautiful brown waterfall of hair. She sometimes complained that it took forever to brush out and maintain and was rather excessive, but he could also tell she really did like it.

Her buck teeth had been straightened out years ago, and she was most definitely a woman now. While she usually tended to hide her figure in her loose witches robes, in certain special occasions like today where she was wearing a nice red dress she showed off just how much she had. Her breasts indeed were very large, definitely bigger than Ginny's who wasn't really lacking there either, and while of course he couldn't really see it right now, he knew she had a nice big bum too.

Really Hermione was quite a catch now and he thought he ought to feel very grateful for now having 2 beautiful wives to be.

As they pushed through the crowd to finally get to Hermione however, he felt once again very nervous how this was all going to play out.

"Are you okay?" He asked Hermione warily.

Hermione nodded and said, "well logically I suppose it makes sense given the fact that we are such good friends and what we've already gone through together."

"We have gone through a lot," He confirmed, "I just never thought that I would actually be marrying you."

He noticed Hermione look very disappointed by that statement for a moment, but immediately it seemed to disappear and she smiled back at him as she said, "well it could certainly be worse, you would have been my first choice, Harry."

"Harry would have been mine too," Ginny admitted happily as she took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

There was then an awkward moment of silence as the two girls, soon to be both married to him as co-wives seemed to have a silent conversation as they looked each other over.

This could get ugly real fast he realized, Ginny and Hermione were already good friends and both of them seemed okay with marrying him, but having to share him as a husband was certainly something neither of them really wanted, even though that was the position they now found themselves in.

It was Hermione who spoke first as she said, "I'm pleased that it will be you that will be my co-wife."

Hermione held out a hand for Ginny to shake but Ginny said with a smile, "oh come on Hermione, we're close enough not to need handshakes, besides we're going to be family now."

Ginny pulled Hermione in for a hug and the two girls hugged it out for awhile, whispering a few things to each other that he couldn't hear, but he felt sure they were talking about him.

At least it seemed Hermione and Ginny stood a good chance of getting along...mostly, they were off to a good start at least.

Still he felt sure that this wasn't over though, there were still plenty of witches out there left to be picked and not enough wizards to go around, yet who would be crazy enough to want to marry a man who already had 2 wives-to-be?

He got his answer 5 minutes later, which by then most of the men had already gotten at least one wife to be married to, with several including himself getting two.

That should have reassured him that he wouldn't get anymore wives at least for today but as with it seemed everything in his life, he should just expect the unexpected.

Two more names popped out of the goblet and Shacklebolt now likely tired of reading names, read them aloud:

"Harry Potter to be wed to Luna Lovegood."

There was a squeal of delight from a certain blonde haired girl who immediately ran over to him and practically jumped on top of him to give him a huge hug.

"Yes I won!" Luna declared happily.

"What did you win?" Ginny asked.

"Why Harry of course," Luna answered easily as she continued to hug him tightly, "isn't he the sexiest, handsome, brave, smart, kind man you've ever seen?"

Ginny smiled and said, "well I'm not going to disagree with you there."

Surprisingly Hermione admitted, "I can see that too."

"Well you're pretty great yourself Luna," Harry told her, trying to come up with a decent reply.

While he simply adored Luna for her happy and positive attitude despite her rather rough life, he had to admit she was quite beautiful too. Her figure wasn't as curvy as say Hermione or even Ginny's but she still had a nice body and her gorgeous beautiful very long blonde hair went all the way to the floor.

"Oooh thanks Harry," Luna said, pleased by his compliment, "I can't wait to have sex with you and have your babies."

He just about choked at that, even though Luna was right in exactly the whole reason they were even doing this marriage thing, the ministry was trying to encourage as many children born as possible, going so far as to ban the use of the contraceptive charm or any other forms of birth control, require the use of fertility potions for women and vitality potions for men, and give greater tax breaks for those with more children.

However he was unable to reflect too much on this because the next thing he knew and Luna was on top of him again, kissing him for all she was worth.

He found himself eagerly responding, he'd never really thought about kissing Luna, but now that he was he was certainly enjoying it. Luna really was funny and cute and he was definitely okay with marrying her if she had this kind of response to him.

However he eventually pulled away from her and Luna reluctantly stopped kissing him.

He looked over at Ginny though, now worried about her reaction.

Ginny seemed surprised but managed to say, "well I suppose I'd better get used to you kissing other girls then.

"It will take some getting used to," Hermione also admitted, now looking worried.

"You should kiss him too Hermione," Luna suggested, "Harry is a great kisser and it's lots of fun."

Hermione now looked very nervous as she looked both at him and Ginny.

"Go on," Ginny urged, looking a little pained at having to do this, but realizing that she probably should, "you'll have to do a lot more than kiss him soon enough."

Still nervous Hermione went over to him and he pulled her in closer to him in an embrace. It should have felt weird holding Hermione like this, but somehow it just felt so right, like a part of him had wanted to see Hermione in this way but hadn't had the opportunity to discover it yet.

He looked directly into her eyes. She really was beautiful he realized, no less beautiful than Ginny or Luna.

Tenderly yet slowly allowing her time to pull away if she wanted to, he pulled her in for a kiss. She was the third girl that he had kissed that day, but it was no less magical, no less amazing and wonderful and so incapable of describing with words, yet it immediately changed how he felt about Hermione. She was still his best friend, but he realized she would be something so much more than that...she was...going to be his wife.

His wife, he was going to be marrying Hermione, his beautiful best friend that had stood by him for so long and through so much.

He felt Hermione begin to cry and so he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked her now worried, "I'm sorry if we went to fast or-"

"No, it's not that," Hermione admitted wiping tears away, "it's just I never thought this would happen and yet it is and I never thought you would feel this way about me but it seems now you do and-"

He didn't know what to say, evidently Hermione had already harbored feelings for him, she just had never acted on them, which made things easier since they were going to be married, but how was he to express how he really felt about her...so instead of respond he just pulled her in for another hug, reassuring both himself and her that everything was going to be okay.

To his surprise, Ginny and Luna also joined in the hug.

"Group hug!" Luna said as she hugged part of his back.

"We'll figure this all out," Ginny added.

"Yes we will," Harry agreed, trying to reassure both him and the girls. It would take time and effort but they would.


	2. Wedding Time

Chapter 2: Wedding Time

Harry was relieved along with a lot of other people when the Ministry hit their cap for the amount of weddings and "arranged" marriages they had planned for that day with every wizard in Britain getting at least one wife and allow those who had already been selected to settle in a little before any other witches were introduced.

He was also the only one to end up with three wives, but he was now okay with the girls that had been selected, each of them were already his friends and he knew he could get along with them very well already. Still he really was grateful for the time to adjust.

That being said he got immediately worried again when Shacklebolt announced that those who were already to be wed, were to be married in a few hours and then in a month go through another round of selected marriages from the Goblet of Fire. The Ministry clearly did not want to waste time and was trying to move forward as quickly as they felt they could.

It was all rather overwhelming but for now he and the girls had a wedding to prepare for.

"There really just isn't time for a proper wedding," Mrs. Weasley complained later on, looking frazzled as she went over things to get done before the wedding.

"It won't be a proper wedding mum," Ginny reminded her, "nobody is getting a proper wedding, we'll just have to deal with it."

"At least we are marrying Harry!" Luna said, not allowing anything to get her down.

"We'll have to have a proper wedding later," Harry promised, "once things have cooled down a bit."

"Oh we'd better or I think mum might kill you," Ginny teased.

"Well it isn't everyday that your mother gets to see their only daughter get married, I'm going to want a proper wedding later too," Hermione pointed out, no doubt also thinking of her own parents...who were still in Australia at the moment and blissfully unaware that they even had a daughter. There just wasn't time to contact them for the wedding.

"Oh if only Arthur or your brothers were still alive," Mrs. Weasley said mournfully as she struggled to hold back tears.

Unfortunately the entire male portion of the Weasley family had died in the war...something that was still a painful subject...as it likely would be for a very long time, perhaps forever.

Ginny went and hugged her mom to comfort her, but it left him feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry to both of you," He told them, "maybe if you hadn't known me so well, maybe Voldemort wouldn't have targeted you and-"

At this both Weasley women looked furious.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself, Harry Potter!" Ginny raged, her face as red as her hair, "it wasn't your fault, you hear me, it wasn't your fault."

"They targeted everyone, no matter who they were and forced them to get the Mark or die," Mrs. Weasley said, "besides you are the one in the end who saved us all so yes Ginny is right, it is totally not your fault and I'm glad to see that you will be marrying Ginny, you deserve each other after everything you've been through."

"Us too," Luna added reminding Mrs. Weasley that Ginny wouldn't be marrying him alone.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to deflate a little at that reminder but managed to say, "yes you Luna and you Hermione, you've both been very good friends to Ginny too."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered politely.

"You should come stay with us mum," Ginny offered before then adding, "if that is alright with the rest of you."

"Of course," Harry agreed, "Grimmauld Place isn't exactly the warmest or coziest places but it has to be better than having to stay at Hogwarts until the Burrow gets repaired.

Hogwarts, even though somewhat damaged itself was still being used as temporary housing for those whose homes had been destroyed during the war.

"Oh I really couldn't, you need your space as newlyweds," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"It really wouldn't be any trouble," Harry argued.

She however shook her head again and pointed out, "I'll be marrying again to somebody else soon enough anyway."

Suddenly it occurred to him that Mrs. Weasley was now single as well and was also eligible for the marriage law.

She looked saddened at yet another reminder of the death of her husband but she straightened her shoulders and then said, "well then enough of that, we have a wedding to prepare for."

Admittedly there wasn't much they really could do to prepare. None of the shops in either Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade were open yet with most shops badly damaged in various attacks so they couldn't buy anything, the Burrow had been reduced to rubble in the attack that claimed the lives of the male Weasleys leaving Ginny with very little clothing left, Luna's house wasn't that much better, and Hermione had only the few outfits she had packed back before the Ministry had fallen and they had had to go into hiding.

That left the Muggle world to go shopping at and what with all the attacks on defenseless Muggles by death eaters, the Muggle government had nearly gone to war with wizards and it had only been through swift action and a timely end of the war had Minister Shacklebolt been able to prevent this...but only with the promise that wizards keep out of the Muggle world and keep to themselves as much as possible.

It was sad that that would happen, but Harry could still understand it.

"We'll just have to wear the best we have," Ginny said resignedly as she held up one of her few outfits at him, "does this look okay Harry?"

"Sure it does," He promised her, "you'll look beautiful Ginny, but of course you always look beautiful."

That earned him a kiss as she thanked him for that remark.

"I could just go naked, would you like that Harry?" Luna offered with a smile that caused him to wonder if she was just joking or not.  
"Minister Shacklebolt and a bunch of other people will be there, so no you can't just go naked," Hermione argued as she also tried to figure out what to wear.

"Well I'm going to be naked afterwards, I would just be saving time," Luna pointed out.

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that, but then sobered up when he realized exactly what that meant for him. He was going to be...you know...having sex...with Luna...and Hermione...and Ginny. Oh man.

The image of what he imagined all 3 girls looked like naked came to his mind.

Ginny grinned and asked him, "you're thinking about us naked aren't you?"

He felt a bit flustered at that as he tried to think of what to say.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Ginny said with a sly smile, enjoying his reaction, "you won't have to just imagine it for very long though."

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Luna said happily, "I imagine you naked all the time Harry but I think you'll be even better than my imagination."

He could only imagine himself what he was in for in marrying Luna...not that he was at all complaining either.

After another hour, it was already time for the "wedding" and so he and the girls all headed over to what was left of the Ministry inside one of the courtrooms in the Judicial Department, which had been hastily remade into a sort of wedding chapel. He also noticed that they of course weren't the only ones getting married, there were a lot of marriages to get through today and Minister Shacklebolt and other high ranking Ministry staff were officiating over several weddings at once.

Just before the wedding ceremonies however each new marriage partner was being handed a potion by Madame Pomfrey.

When it came to be their turn, Madame Pomfrey handed him a vial of blue liquid while the girls each got a pink one.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she looked her vial over.

"Fertility potion," Madame Pomfrey admitted, "it will help you get more easily pregnant."

Hermione's eyes widened, but seemed to realize since this really was the goal with all these marriages, it did make sense.

"What about mine?" He asked her.

"Virility potion," Madame Pomfrey explained, "not only will it help also with impregnating your new wives, but also help you with your sexual stamina and with more than one witch to take care of...especially in your case you'll find you might need it...to keep going."

His own eyes widened but nodded and took the potion along with the girls.

When it came time for them to get married however Shacklebolt insisted on doing their wedding himself.  
"Nice to see you Mr. Potter," Shacklebolt greeted him warmly as they shook hands.

"You too sir," Harry said politely back, "probably a busy day for you."

He was once again feeling very grateful he did not have to be involved at the Ministry, despite many people clamoring for him to become Minister of Magic...or even as a wizard king. While he could have easily gotten the position, he knew politics really wasn't for him and so declined all offers, instead throwing in his support for who he felt was by far the best and only candidate, Kingsley Shacklebolt who he'd known for year as part of the Order of the Phoenix and who unlike his predecessors, had proven very competent.

Even so now Minister Shacklebolt had already offered him high ranking positions multiple times until finally he'd talked him down to just occupying a spot on his special council, made up of handpicked individuals by Shacklebolt and which convened every so often to discuss important matters of state.

"Indeed," Shacklebolt agreed, responded to his comment about it being a busy day, looking exhausted, "I'm set to marry 2 witches myself actually later today after I'm done assisting everyone else...and that might take awhile, most people seem to be going through with it willingly but of course there is going to be some resistance, less than I thought at least, I was thinking we would have a wide scale revolt."

"I think most people understand how difficult the situation and the decision made about it is," Harry answered.

"I must thank you for your continued support though," Shacklebolt said, "without you we would never have gotten the new law passed...or really a lot of what we've been able to accomplish so far."

"Well I'd like to think you can do better than your predecessors," Harry answered, knowing Shacklebolt to be about as good a person to be Minister as any he could think of.

Shacklebolt laughed and said, "not that that's saying much, but if you ever want my job and take all the pressure off me, just feel free to ask."

"You aren't getting off that easy," Harry insisted, giving Shacklebolt a light slap on the arm.

Shacklebolt managed a grim smile and said, "well at any rate, I'll be convening a council meeting in a couple of days...after things have settled down a bit."

Harry groaned but had to admit it was probably a good idea, especially with such a major change to wizard society now.

"I'll be there," Harry told him.

Shacklebolt nodded but then finally turned his attention to the girls, having patiently waited during his conversation with Shacklebolt as he said warmly to them, "so these must be the lucky ladies marrying you."

"Yes we're very lucky to be marrying Harry!" Luna answered happily, earning a laugh from Shacklebolt.

"Well then at least someone is happy with how things are going," He told her before then ushering them forward onto a stage and then began.

"We are gathered together today to celebrate the union in marriage of these individuals, for…"

At that Harry sort of zoned out, concentrating more on the girls and their reactions to all this, worried about them and worried for the future with them...and yet he also couldn't help but feel happy as well, he was getting married… and to 3 different girls he already cared deeply about. Maybe not to the point of love with Hermione or Luna, but the potential was certainly there and as he looked at each of them, despite being dressed very cheaply especially for a wedding no less their own in simple and plain dresses, he swore all 3 girls never looked more beautiful to him.

There was Ginny, his first real girlfriend and first love dressed in a simple red dress that still managed to show off her rather nice and curvy figure, Hermione his best and oldest friend dressed in a simple blue dress that he hadn't seen her wear before and he could see why as it was much too revealing for normally more modest and conservative Hermione. She had however for the occasion been convinced, no doubt by Ginny and Luna to finally show off some of what she had. It only showed off some cleavage but it reminded him just how well endowed Hermione actually was. Yet it was the smile on Hermione's face that got to him most, in spite of everything, she seemed genuinely pleased and happy to be marrying him.

Finally there was Luna, also showing off some cleavage on her more modest but still noticeable curves in a yellow dress, her very long blonde hair flowing loose behind her. She was just as beautiful as either Ginny or Hermione he thought.

Turning his attention back to Shacklebolt to make sure he didn't miss too much which was fortunate since Shacklebolt seemed to be hurrying things along, out of necessity for the many marriages needing to take place that day, Shacklebolt then asked:

Do you Harry James Potter, take these witches to be your lawfully wedded wives, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do," He managed to say, nervous as he was.

"Do you Ginny Weasley take this wizard to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do," Ginny answered.

He asked the same question of Hermione, to which Hermione said, "I do."

Finally he asked that of Luna who said with a bright smile on her face said, "I so do."

Shacklebolt nodded and said, "then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wives, you may kiss the brides."

He kissed Ginny first, followed by Hermione, and then finally Luna, who couldn't seem to let go of him wanting to kiss him for as long as she could.

When she did however it only caused him to worry even more.

"Let's go home and have sex," Luna said.

Members of the Family

Harry Potter age 18 Gryfindor

Ginny Weasley Potter age 17 Gryffindor

Hermione Granger Potter age 19 Gryffindor

Luna Lovegood Potter age 17 Ravenclaw


	3. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione

Chapter 3: Ginny, Luna, and Hermione

If he had felt nervous for the wedding he felt 10 times more nervous now, Harry thought as he lay there clad only in his underwear in his bed, waiting for Ginny.

He felt the most comfortable doing this with Ginny, but even when they had been dating they hadn't gone this far and he felt very nervous. At least it was Ginny that was first, his first and he would be hers, he realized, now causing him to worry, what if he messed up or did it wrong and hurt her somehow?

Yet when Ginny finally emerged, all fears, all doubts, all other thoughts vanished from his mind as he concentrated instead on the beautiful, already nearly naked woman in front of him.

She was now wearing only her underwear, a matching pair of red panties and bra that showed off her decent curves.

Ginny was slender with very long red hair that fell all the way past her butt and to her knees, a very nice butt he had to admit. Her butt seemed firm, yet sensual. He found himself wanting all of her, wanting to put his hands all over her body, and soon he would.

To squeeze those breasts, to run his hands through that hair.

Just to kiss her would have been something amazing earlier today and now he had all of her body to feel up and practically worship, he thought.

The realization that he was married to her now, this beautiful sexy creature that he already loved, to have for the rest of his life, to relive this moment over and over again...it was almost too much.

"Like what you see Harry?" Ginny asked with a pleased smile on her face as he continued to stare at her...and she continued to stare at him.

"Obviously," He told her cheekily.

She smiled and said, "well I think we're both still a tad overdressed though aren't we?"

He was only clad in his boxer shorts and she in her panties and bra but he still had to agree with her.

"You going to fix that for me?" He asked her teasingly.

"Obviously," She replied back, echoing what he had just said earlier as she came over to him.

She eyed him in his underwear seeming to guess just what he still had hidden down there.

That momentarily caused him to worry, would she like it?

The answer to that question came soon as she admitted, "you wear such bulky underwear Harry."

"It's the only thing that will fit," He replied.

"Ah so it looks like I am right then," Ginny said, seeming to confirm something, "you actually are a big-"

She had begun pulling his underwear down at that moment but stopped when she realized just what he had been hiding.

"That can't possibly be real Harry," She asked him in total surprise.

"As far as I know it's real," He joked.

"Well I was expecting you to be big, but not...this big," Ginny answered as she pulled his underwear down far enough to see its length and width.

It sprang forward out of his underwear at full mast as if to announce to Ginny just how happy it was to see her as Ginny continued to stare at it, completely overwhelmed it seemed by its size.

"Is that okay?" Harry asked, now slightly worried.

"Oh that's more than okay," Ginny said now practically drooling, "I don't know how that's going to fit, but I'm looking forward to the challenge, goodness though I thought you were going to be big, just not this big...you're going to make me, Luna, and Hermione very happy with that.

"There's still only one of it and me to go around," He pointed out.

"That's what that vitality potion you took earlier was for but I'm guessing that you didn't even need it," Ginny told him.

"What am I a sex god or do you think you and the other girls are just that sexy and irresistible to me?" Harry asked.

"Oh you're definitely a sex god to me," Ginny answered, placing her lips upon his for a kiss.

He greedily and hungrily kissed back, pulling her nearly naked body into his, his hands finally free to go through her gorgeous red hair and across her pale white skin across her back.

Oh, goodness he wanted her, his fully erect cock pushing against her.

"Ooooh," Ginny let out a low moan, causing him to grin as they continued to mash lips against each other.

Finally as they pulled apart, he remarked, "well you're definitely sexy and irresistible too."

She smiled again, causing her face to light up. His breath caught, she really was just breathtakingly beautiful.

However this proved to only be the beginning as she suggested, "well then now that I've got you naked I suppose you'd better help me then."

She gestured at her own underwear, which he was more than happy to pull down, finally exposing Ginny's very nice ass to him.

He couldn't resist giving it a nice squeeze...and then a much longer squeeze.

Ginny let out a low moan.

"You like that," He asked her, as he gave her ass a nice slap.

"I want you Harry, of course I like that," She told him.

She had to help him figure out the bra, the bra and its hooks being like a difficult puzzle he desperately wanted to solve.

With Ginny's breasts now revealed to him in all their glory, he was certainly impressed. They weren't absolutely huge or anything, but they looked perfect and a decent size, a pair of pale white orbs that looked perky and firm.

She tried to pushing them together for his benefit, causing him to let out a moan of his own.

"You like Harry?" She asked him.

"Yes," He admitted, still staring at them.

He also couldn't help but wonder what size they were...really he supposed it didn't really matter, they were perfect in any case.

Still since he was still holding her bra, he chose to check, finally finding the tag:

"32DD"

Not bad, he thought.

Ginny was still fondling her tits as she offered, "you want to touch them?"

"Oh yeah," He replied, immediately going over to touch and squeeze her breasts. They fit in his hands quite nicely. They were the first pair of breasts he'd ever seen naked much less felt, but they felt amazing in any case.

Getting bolder, he pulled his head down to take one of those glorious breasts and those hard, suckable nipples into his mouth as he suckled gently, eliciting yet another moan from Ginny.

She must really like her breasts being sucked.

He was about to continue his worship of her body before finally totally ravaging her as he finally was able to get inside her and relieve the pressure inside his aching cock, but then he got a curveball thrown.

"Is it my turn yet?" He heard Luna ask.

He popped Ginny's boob reluctantly out of his mouth to swerve his head around to see a now totally naked Luna standing there in the doorway.

"Still kind of busy," Ginny admitted, totally turned on right now and a little annoyed about being interrupted.

He admittedly kind of felt the same but he still was unable to resist looking Luna's naked body up and down.

Luna was also slender, her breasts smaller than Ginny's, her curves less pronounced, but her beautiful blonde hair was even longer to completely cover her entire cute little body, with firm breasts, a trim waist, and her delectable snatch, covered in a light down of pubic hair which was already glistening and moist it seemed in anticipation.

Ginny noticed the attention he was now giving Luna which caused him to worry for a moment but then she smiled and told Luna, "it's alright Luna, Harry is pretty irresistible, I can't blame you for not being able to wait, you want to help me with him?"

Hardly daring to believe his luck at now having 2 very pretty girls at the same time, Luna nodded eagerly as she said, "I would love to!"

Luna went immediately over to him and bent down so she was eye level with his erection.

"You're so big Harry!" She told him happily, "it's just perfect, I don't know how I'm going to fit it in my mouth but I so want to."

To his surprise, she tried to do just that as she hungrily began trying to stuff it into her mouth.

She got about as much of it as she could, it now deep down her throat causing her to gag a little but still with plenty of it to spare as she wrapped her lips around it and began sucking.

"OOOOOOH yeah, that feels good," He had to admit as Luna continued her sucking.

Ginny on the other hand was now focused on his top half as she ran her fingers along his chest, his back and shoulders, going over his muscles with clear delight.

He couldn't resist kissing her again when he had the chance, already very turned on by the attentions of both girls.

Finally after a moment, Luna popped his cock out of her mouth, licking some of his precum off of her lips as she then suggested to Ginny, "it's delicious, you've got to try it."

"Well if you say so then I probably should try it," Ginny agreed with a smile on her face as the two girls swapped places, Ginny now handling his cock and Luna now the one making out with him as he ran his hands along her body at the same time, over her wonderful skin, her slightly smaller but no less amazing breasts, in her very long hair, against her bum.

Luna let out a few moans of her own as she pulled her lips away.

"I want you so bad Harry!" She answered.

He laughed and said, "soon enough, I don't think I can last much longer anyway...not the way Ginny is going at it...oh goodness that feels good."

"Well Ginny hurry up and get him inside you then, Harry needs you," Luna answered.

Both he and Ginny laughed but Ginny said, a bit nervously, "I'm ready if you are Harry."

"Oh I'm so ready," He told her as he got on top of her, his face only a foot away from hers. He was really going to do this, he was going to.

He placed his hand down over his fully erect penis and tried to line it up with her opening, but was having a bit of difficulty.

"Oh you found it Harry, it's just going to be a tight squeeze," Ginny informed him.

"You just need to get more loose that's all," Luna said as she came over to help, "allow me."

To his and Ginny's surprise, Luna placed a couple fingers into Ginny's snatch and quickly found the spot she was looking for, rubbing away furiously at it.

"Ooh, that feels good Luna," Ginny told her.

Luna smiled happily as she said, "just think of Harry, think of his delicious, huge cock soon to be inside you, completely filling you up-"

"Ooh, YES, YES, I WANT IT!" Ginny said as she grasped his cock and began slowly guiding himself into her.

He felt his cock being enveloped by Ginny's insides...oh it already so felt wonderful what would happen when he got to...

"Just as warning there might be still a barrier, I'm still a virgin and I-" Ginny began to explain.

He felt a barrier but only for a moment and with a quick shove...it broke.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes," Ginny admitted, "hurts a little, but keep going...I still want you."

Deciding to continue he shoved deeper into her...as deep as he could go, totally pushing his entire length into her.

Now Ginny was really screaming.

"OOOOOHHHHH HARRY I LOVE YOU! I LOVE THIS! I LOVE THIS! I LOVE THIS! YOU'RE JUST SO BIG, SO SEXY."

He continued shoving deep into her womb. She was just so tight, his cock felt like it could burst at any moment as her pussy walls pushed against him.

He began to feel that build up of pressure, he wanted this, he wanted to fill the girl he loved up with his seed...to-

Finally, no longer able to hold it in any longer he let out the first stream of cum, right into her.

Into Ginny.

Several more bursts of cum followed it, until finally it was over.

They both lay there, he still inside her, relaxing over their first lovemaking. It was truly amazing, better than he could ever describe or imagine.

"That was hot," Luna admitted, reminding him again that Ginny and he were not alone, "is it my turn now then?"

Feeling tired and still basking in having had sex for the first time, he reluctantly pulled out of Ginny and began to say, "I don't know if I can go just yet Luna and I-"

Just as he was about to say this, his currently soft penis began to grow hard again, ready for more. Evidently whatever vitality potion the ministry had given him was working he thought.

"Looks like I'm ready for round two then," Harry noted much to Luna's delight.

He got off of Ginny, who still had a deeply satisfied look on her face and gave all of his attention to Luna.

Luna held up her breasts and asked, "do you like my boobies Harry?"

"Yes I love them," He told her, giving them a nice squeeze.

"32C if you want to know, but I just know they will get a lot bigger when I get pregnant with your babies Harry, I want to have nice big boobies and a big belly full of your babies for you Harry," Luna told him.

He smiled at that, an image of a very pregnant Luna popped into his mind. Admittedly such a thought greatly turned him on.

Luna seemed to notice as she asked, "you like that idea Harry, the idea of me getting all knocked up with your babies. For my breasts and belly to be nice and big, huge even?"

"Oh yes," He told her.

"I want you," Luna told him as she got on top of the bed on all fours, her cute little ass pointing back at him, "take me from behind Harry, I want you doggy style."

Harry got behind her, his pelvis against her bum as Luna grasped his cock and guided it into her. It was a different experience and feel than the first time with Ginny, but no less enjoyable. Luna was also really tight and also it turned out a virgin, but after getting past her barrier and got himself fully into her, both he and Luna really got into it.

"DO ME HARDER HARRY! HARDER!" Luna told him as he rammed into her.

His attention briefly went to Ginny who was watching them go at it, seeming to actually be enjoying watching as she was also turned on, her fingers working furiously on her clit.

With a combination of both Ginny's reaction, and the feel of being deep and tight inside Luna, it wasn't long before he came into her, imagining her getting nice and pregnant.

After pulling out, both Ginny and Luna came over to him on either side of him to cuddle with him for a moment.

"That was wonderful Harry," Luna praised.

"Yes, it certainly was," Ginny agreed as she put a hand down to play with his currently limp cock.

This really was the best he thought, with 2 very sexy girls who loved him and that he had just had sex with.

Yet just as he thought that it couldn't possibly get any better he noticed Hermione standing there in the doorway, seeming to be trying to hide, but also unable to resist looking at the display.

"Hermione?" He asked her.

Hermione looked embarrassed as she came completely into view, currently clad only in her underwear like Ginny had originally been.

Her breasts were clearly much larger than both Ginny's or Luna's were, actually she was all around curvier than both the other girls by a good margin but equally as sexy.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, I just couldn't resist…" Hermione tried to say as she trailed off.

Luna smiled and admitted, "she's actually been watching us this whole time."

Hermione blushed even more as she said, "sorry, I just wanted to know...what it was like...before I actually did it."

"It's okay Hermione, I totally don't mind you watching," Ginny answered with a reassuring smile, "did you like it?"

"It was certainly...something," Hermione answered as she stared at his cock that was once again getting erect.

"Come join in the fun," Luna insisted, "It is your turn now to have Harry."

Hermione looked reluctant, but she was also still staring at his erect cock, now slimy and wet from being in both Ginny and Luna.

"Big isn't it?" Ginny told Hermione, probably guessing what the attractive busty bookworm was thinking.

Hermione nodded, seeming to be hardly daring to believe just what was happening, he was actually getting worried about her, how she would handle this and then...something seemed to crack within his usually reserved friend as she asked,

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course you can, Harry loves to have it touched," Luna immediately responded.

Hermione came over to him and hesitantly placed it in her hands...after finding just one hand would not suffice.

"You okay?" He asked her nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay, this is just...a lot to deal with," Hermione admitted.

He guessed she meant more than just the size of his cock.

"You should see what it feels like when it is inside you," Luna suggested.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that," Hermione admitted with wide eyes.

"We need to give her time to get used to him first Luna, like we've already been doing," Ginny pointed out.

"Good point," Luna answered, "you should show him your nice big tits Hermione."

Hermione seemed surprised, more reluctant than the other girls so he told her, "you don't have to do anything you want to do Hermione."

"No, I definitely do want to do...all of this...you," Hermione admitted, "it will just take some time to get used to that's all."

He nodded, about to suggest they just take it easy, but then Hermione surprised him as she pulled off her bra.

He wasn't sure just what he had been expecting as he'd already seen Luna's and Ginny's, but Hermione's were simply in a different league in size. He'd had some inkling of just how big they were, but she'd usually dressed so conservatively and it was clear they were a lot larger than he realized.

Her breasts seemed bigger than both Ginny's and Luna's combined, big, no huge, perfect globes that stood proudly on her chest.

Hermione looked a bit nervous about finally displaying just what she had been hiding all these years. She probably wanted to be more known for her brains, not her boobs, but now that he was seeing them...he was going to be thinking about just how busty she was a lot.

"Wow, I can't believe how big they are," Luna said in admiration and praise.

Hermione blushed again as she said, "I suppose they are...quite large."

"They're huge and absolutely beautiful," Luna told her as she went over to Hermione and asked, "can I feel them?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded and allowed the smaller girl to feel them.

"You're so lucky!" Luna gushed, "you have just the most amazing huge boobies! Don't you think so too Harry?"

"I think you're right Luna," Harry agreed, earning a smile from Hermione, who still seemed a bit unnerved by such attention, but seeming to like that he liked her breasts so much.

Luna was still feeling up Hermione in wonder and delight as she asked, "What size are you?"

"34GG," Hermione meekly admitted.

He widened his eyes, wow, those certainly were huge, bigger in size than even many of the porn stars that adorned the covers of the magazines some of the other boys at Hogwarts had smuggled into school.

"Just where have you been hiding these Hermione?" Luna asked, still unable to resist playing with Hermione's breasts.

"I normally wear magical minimizer bras to make them appear smaller," Hermione admitted, "and I also usually like to dress quite modestly."

"I don't know why," Ginny said, "I kept trying to get you to show off a little more. The guys at Hogwarts would have been all over you had they known."

"I didn't care about them, I only wanted Harry," Hermione admitted as she looked at him nervously, "they aren't too big are they Harry?"

"Oh no," He told her, "they are perfect just like all of you. I had no idea how sexy you were Hermione."

Hermione blushed at that.

"Bring those sexy big tits and that sexy body over here," Ginny commanded teasingly.

Hermione hesitantly did so, her naked boobs jiggling with her movements.

Mmmm, he was going to enjoy this, he thought.

Judging from the smile on Hermione's face she was going to enjoy it too.

"Do you really think I'm...sexy Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Very much so," He told her honestly, reaching to grab one of her boobs.

She stiffened a little, but then relaxed as he started fondling her left boob. Wow, just one boob was more than too big for his hand, he needed two hands just to cover it.

Still he realized as much as he was enjoying this, he wanted Hermione to enjoy it too. She was no doubt more reluctant and nervous than both Ginny and Luna and so he suggested to Ginny and Luna, "Girls, I think I'd better focus on Hermione alone for now."

Both girls reluctantly moved to leave but then surprisingly Hermione asked, "actually...I want them to stay and watch...if they want to that is."

"Of course we do!" Luna said, "getting a chance to have Harry play with that very sexy body of yours, definitely!"

"I did enjoy watching you and Luna," Ginny admitted.

Both girls unabashedly placed their fingers onto their clits and watched from a short distance as he got back into it with Hermione.

"Ready?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm ready Harry," Hermione told him, "I'm nervous but...I really do want to do this with you. I've loved you for a very long time now, I was just always too scared to admit it."

"I love you too," He told her without hesitation, "I didn't realize that I did until today, but you've always been there for me, always been my best friend, but now I see you as much more, the sexy, beautiful, strong, courageous, absolutely brilliant witch you are."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes at that, which she quickly wiped away, "I'm so happy to finally hear you say that."

At that, they got into it again, he took it slowly at first, getting her more and more comfortable as he played with her huge boobs some more and allowed her to feel his cock, then as she relaxed and really began to enjoy it, he started making out with her, their hands going all over each other, his hands in her hair, on her perfect big ass, and finally...

In order to help her because he could tell she really did want it but was still nervous he said, "allow me."

He placed his hand down onto Hermione's snatch, which was just as bushy as the hair on Hermione's head, he tried finding her clitoris.

He'd never actually done this before or knew exactly where it was, but he'd heard about it and he definitely wanted to try finding it.

Finally he found a little nob and as he rubbed against it, he heard a loud gasp from Hermione.

Yeah that was definitely it, he thought with a grin.

Rubbing and swirling around it, he began to hear Hermione's loud moans.

"OH MERLIN! OH GOODNESS!" Hermione practically yelled.

"You like that?" He asked her.

"I LOVE IT!" Hermione insisted.

She seemed to have lost a lot of her reservations because she now had a hand on his erect cock.

"MORE!" She practically begged.

He was more than happy to oblige, furiously fingering her for all he was worth.

"OKAY I'M READY!" Hermione said, "I WANT YOU INSIDE ME HARRY! I WANT THAT BIG, HUGE COCK OF YOURS INTO ME!"

Hermione looked actually surprised by her loud outburst but he reassured her and said, "you're fine, in fact I quite liked hearing it."

She grinned and said, "anything else you want to hear?"

"Say that you love having big, huge tits, and a nice big ass, and a very sexy body," He told her.

"I love having big, huge tits for my Harry, and a nice big ass that you want, and a very sexy body," Hermione replied, "and I want you to fill me up with your big huge cock right now!"

He was very tempted to do just that, he wanted to do Hermione with everything he had, but then he glanced over at the two other girls, both still pleasuring themselves furiously at such a display.

"You do that girl Harry!" Luna insisted.

With no other reason not to, he got on top of her and asked, "you want to..."

"Yes," Hermione replied, grasping his cock and leading it into her opening.

She wasn't as tight as Ginny or Luna, but still definitely a virgin and after getting past her hymen and making sure she was okay...he really got into it. Goodness he was having sex with the 3rd of three very sexy girls that loved him and were now his wives...and he was going to get this over and over again for the rest of the life, he could scarcely believe his luck...and yet it was.

As he came into Hermione, spurt after spurt of cum into her, he thought it couldn't possibly get any better.

Members of the Family

Harry Potter age 18 Gryfindor

Ginny Weasley Potter age 17 Gryffindor

Hermione Granger Potter age 19 Gryffindor

Luna Lovegood Potter age 17 Ravenclaw


	4. Second Round

Chapter 4: Second Round

Harry awoke the next morning, he and the girls all having fallen asleep naked. Ginny laying against his back, Luna lying at his feet, and him spooning up against Hermione's shapely bum, his cock still pushing up against her snatch.

She had insisted on him taking her from behind doggy style, something he was more than happy to do.

Really after all that lovemaking he should have felt exhausted, but instead after a good night's rest, he already felt ready for more. Again that virillity and sexual stamina potion seemed to be doing its job.

That also caused him to wonder if the girl's fertility potions were doing their jobs. Ultimately while the sex had been great, the main objective for having so many wives was for witches involved to get pregnant. It was indeed possible, even likely that at least one of the girls was already pregnant.

That should have scared him, but he was also looking forward to having a family of his own, after losing his own parents and those he would consider to be family so many times over, he was ready to start over and having kids, even a lot of them as he was likely to have with already 3 wives and likely more to come, was certainly something he was okay with.

Besides having sex to try and get pregnant was definitely a huge bonus.

He couldn't resist giving Hermione's bum a nice squeeze.

She stirred a little at the contact, but didn't seem to wake.

With girls all around him, he realized he couldn't really move without waking at least one of them and so he opted to just lie there, enjoying the moment.

This appeared to be his life now...well obviously which now included lots of sex, but there was a lot more to it than that. He was married to these girls and he owed each one a life of love, happiness, and relative safety.

That was his goal really for them. He knew that he couldn't be perfect and having to share him would be a challenge, but he hoped to be able to have them all get along.

School would be starting up soon and he still hadn't decided whether he wanted to finish his education or not nor was he sure whether each of the girls...correction his wives planned to finish theirs but for now he supposed they would just continue helping with the rebuilding effort after the war, while he also maintained his position on Shacklebolt's special council.

He reminded himself that he had a meeting to go to for that tomorrow...and likely would be having a lot of meetings in the near future. However he was just going to try and enjoy the moments he got with his new wives.

Two weeks later upon getting married they finally traveled back to the Ministry's temporary headquarters at Hogwarts for 2 reasons: to see if the girls were pregnant and for another round of marriages. Both of which he was super nervous about.

The girls however already had a pretty good idea if they were pregnant or not.

"With all that unprotected sex we've been having and fertility and vitality potions I can't see how all of us can't be pregnant," Hermione admitted.

"I can't wait to get all big and pregnant and then have your babies Harry," Luna said.

"Well I have always wanted a large family and we're going to get one no matter what," Ginny pointed out, "besides I missed my period I noticed."

Madame Pomfrey confirmed their suspicions.

She first scanned Hermione and then after a moment said, "congratulations you are pregnant!"

Hermione didn't seem surprised, but she was still to his relief pleased to hear that.

"Can you tell me the gender?" She asked hopefully.

"You can tell that early?" Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and said, "magic tends to be a lot quicker in finding things like that out, just give me a moment.

After another quick scan, Madame Pomfrey announced, "you are actually having twins, a boy and a girl."

He just about nearly fainted, twins!

Hermione looked just as surprised as he did, her mind trying to wrap her head around the realization that in around 8 and a half months she was going to be a mother to two children.

Madame Pomfrey just smiled seeming to understand their concern but just said, "it's alright, you've got plenty of support to help you through this, I'm sure Harry here will be a great husband and father and you have your other co-wives and of course me and the ministry helping as well. I will admit though I'm not really surprised that you are having twins. We gave each person vitality or fertility potions to help aid in potentially getting pregnant, but both you and Harry were already rather fertile and magically powerful to begin with so you were very likely to get pregnant with multiples."

"Really?" Luna asked, now more excited, "can you check me to see how many babies of Harry's I'm having?"

It was nice to see Luna excited about the prospect of having more than one, because they then got her results.

"Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant too," Madame Pomfrey declared before giving another quick scan, "you are actually pregnant with triplets, three identical triplet girls."

"Yes!" Luna said happily, perhaps the only girl ever to be happy at finding out she was pregnant with triplets.

For him however he felt almost nauseous like he was pregnant himself, he'd been expecting and wanting a large family...just not this quickly.

"I'm going to get so huge," Luna continued, imagining what her pregnancy and beyond would be like, "I hope you like me huge Harry and our babies when they come out of me."

"I'm sure he will Luna," Ginny answered giving him a wink, "he'd better or we're castrating him."

"Might be a good idea," Hermione replied.

He laughed but then realized Hermione didn't exactly make a lot of jokes.

"It's my turn next," Ginny said, looking almost resigned to her fate.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a quick scan too and after a moment said, "congratulations, you are indeed pregnant, to twin girls."

At least it was only twins he thought, never imagining he'd ever even think that sentence.

Ginny however looked pleased as she commented:

"I was worried that as a Weasley that I'd end up only having boys, mum will be pleased, it's about time we had more girls in the family."

"Oh I think we already have a few other girls in the family already," Hermione noted, pulling Luna in closer for a little hug.

"I love you girls," Luna said.

"I love you too Luna," Ginny answered.

"I love all of you girls," Harry said, as he said it, feeling like he meant it now, "looks like our little family is going to get a whole lot bigger."

"In more ways than one," Ginny reminded him.

At that he was reminded once again that he still had more wives to get. Well so far so good he thought.

Back again inside the Ministry of Magic an hour later, Minister Shacklebolt began the next round of marriages, starting with Dean Thomas engaged to Eloise Midgen.

It was an odd couple, but at least Eloise's acne had cleared up by now and she was actually looking a bit pretty now. Even so she would likely have some competition from Dean's other 2 wives that he'd already wed.

Harry and his own wives however just waited nervously about just who would be next to be added to their little family.

Finally they got their answer as 2 names popped out of the goblet.

"Harry Potter to be wed to Susan Bones."

He looked over at Susan, who was currently being congratulated by a few of her friends, each of them actually looking rather jealous.

Susan herself to his relief seemed quite pleased at finding out she was to be married to him.

As for himself, he was happy to find he was going to be married to her as well. He really quite liked her, she had very bravely and loyally fought in the final battle alongside him, taking down over half a dozen death eaters in the process. She was also very friendly and hopefully would get along well with his other wives.

"You're so lucky Harry," Luna said, "Susan has the biggest, hugest boobs!"

"A girl shouldn't be judged simply on her breast size," Hermione argued.

Still as he watched Susan walk over to him, breasts bouncing a little with every step, he had to admit that Luna did have a point. Susan was indeed very well endowed, making even Hermione look small in comparison. Still he liked to think that he appreciated her other attributes, that of her loyalty, kindness and compassion, and fortitude when things got tough.

"Hello Harry," Susan greeted him warmly.

"Hi," He answered back a little shyly. Also what Luna had said was still getting to him and he was trying very hard not to stare at her chest.

Susan however seemed to read his thoughts and just smiled and winked at him.

"I'm very pleased to find out I'm marrying you," She informed him.

"Me too," Harry replied but then looked over at the 3 wives he already had, Hermione and Ginny seeming to be at least a little intimidated by the obviously gorgeous and busty Hufflepuff.

Susan however seemed to take it in stride and smiled and said, "I'm pleased to be your co-wife as well. I hope we'll all become great friends."

She held out a hand for them to shake and both Hermione and Ginny seeming to appreciate the gesture were about to take it one by one but Luna beat either of them as she said, "family doesn't do handshakes, we do hugs!"

Luna pulled Susan in for a big hug, which Susan happily returned.

Really Luna was the best, Harry thought and while it may take a little time to get used to adding at least one other wife to their family, he felt like Susan would be a good addition.

Susan however was not the newest addition for long.

A few minutes later and his name was called again:

"Harry Potter to be wed to Daphne Greengrass."

Now that was a surprise, he thought. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and now Susan were all girls he already knew quite well and got along with, Daphne was somebody despite being in his year he knew very little about other than for having a reputation as the Ice Queen, a young woman who was not to be crossed or messed with and had an icy temperament. He was sure it was bound to happen eventually, but she at least he could see having problems with either him or his other wives.

As he looked over at Daphne, she was being congratulated by her friends, but it was a lot more subdued...although admittedly the Slytherins of which house most of her friends consisted of weren't exactly known for giving away much emotion.

Daphne certainly wasn't any different and as he tried to see her reaction her face and body language seemed unreadable.

Nevertheless she walked over to him.

"It looks like we are to be married," Harry said, stating again the obvious.

"It appears that way," Daphne answered, her tone of voice and facial expressions still totally unreadable.

"Welcome to the family!" Luna said, ignoring Daphne's lack of enthusiasm as she went to go give Daphne a hug.

Daphne did not seem to be wanting a hug but she got one anyway and after Luna continued to hug her, she finally decided to awkwardly hug Luna back.

Maybe the Ice Queen may be thawing out a little, he thought. If anyone could do it, he thought, Luna could.

Still it remained to be seen just how Daphne would fit in.

Turning back to finding out if he got anymore wives today, he was a bit relieved when Shacklebolt ended things sooner than he had the first time, with most men getting perhaps one additional wife (with him any again getting more than anyone else) before ending things to be resumed yet again in another couple of weeks.

He walked over with his 3 wives to where he was to be married while they waited for Susan and Daphne to get ready.

"You ready to get your hands on those boobs Harry?" Luna asked him.

He just smiled and said, "you mean yours, yes I am."

At that he gave Luna's boobs a nice squeeze. Susan and Daphne maybe the reigning tit queens, but he certainly still appreciated the other girls, their boobs...their bums...and all the rest of them, especially what was now growing inside each of them.

He even decided to tell each of them that, causing each girl to feel a bit of pride as they rubbed their still small not yet showing tummies, it wouldn't take long though...and he would have a lot more problems to deal with but for now he felt like he could enjoy the moment.

It was Susan who was ready first as she came back over to him, now dressed in an elegant and beautiful white wedding dress...although it did appear to be quite tight around the bust.

She was also accompanied by her Aunt, Madame Amelia Bones, who had miraculously survived the war but had endured years of captivity and undoubted torture by the death eaters. She seemed to be doing better now though.

"Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you again," Madame Bones greeted him.

Madame Bones also served with him on Shacklebolt's special council.

"Nice to see you too, I'm glad to see that you are doing better, Madame Bones," Harry greeted her.

"Please call me Amelia, we are going to be family after all," Amelia insisted, "I was quite pleased to find that you would be the one marrying Susan."

"I'm very pleased to be able to have Susan be my wife," Harry told her honestly giving Susan a smile which she happily returned.

"I love your dress," Ginny gushed to Susan.

Susan smiled but it was also with a little sadness as she said, "thanks, my mother made it for me before she...died. I kind of grew even more in a few places afterwards so it's rather tight, but I could never just not wear this dress."

"Of course it's something that your mother made for you and is really special," Harry noted, "I cherish any of the few things that my parents left me."

Susan nodded, glad that he seemed to understand, and decided that it was now okay to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Her Aunt Amelia just laughed and said, "well it appears you two lovebirds are already starting to get closer, you're both very lucky."

"I would say I'm definitely the luckiest one," Harry said as he looked over each of the girls. He felt like he already had a place in his heart for each of them, including while it was still early, for Susan.

Then as if to remind him that such feelings did not apply to everyone, Daphne came back, accompanied by both her mother and younger sister Astoria, both of them with the same platinum blonde hair, green eyes, and curvy figure that Daphne had.

Daphne was also dressed in a very nice wedding dress, but unlike Susan's, appeared to be a lot more expensive looking, obviously made by a top wedding dress designer.

It was however nice to see that even Daphne the Ice Queen could not manage to hold in her emotions as she looked pleased now that she was in her wedding dress, obviously breathtakingly beautiful and to be married.

However her elation was short lived as someone threw some very nasty looking rubbish at her, scoring a direct bullseye onto the front of her dress.

"Traitor! You don't deserve to be married to the Conqueror-of-he-who-must-not-be-named," A middle aged woman yelled as she started pelting Daphne and her mother and sister with more rubbish, accompanied by two other women.

Daphne's little sister, Astoria who was several years younger, pulled out her wand to try and defend herself.

Her mother however stopped her and said, "no Astoria, we cannot retaliate or we will only make things worse for ourselves."

Reluctantly Astoria put her wand away even as the women continued to yell obscenities and had now resorted to pulling out their own wands and were just about to start casting whatever nasty curses they could come up with.

Harry however had had enough as he went directly in front of the Greengrass girls and summoned a shield to protect them as a few curses bounced off his shield.

By then his wives had gotten involved and each of them quickly disarmed each of the attacking women.

As he turned to look at his wives, he was also pleased to see both Susan and Amelia also ready with their wands, now also directly in front of the Greengrass girls.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry said to the attacking girls, now unarmed but still looking like they wanted to kill the Greengrasses.

The first one to get involved looked confused by his defense of them as she argued, "but my Lord Potter, these women were death eater supporters, Lord Greengrass was even a known death eater himself, they don't deserve your protection and certainly not to be married to someone so great as you. They should suffer death or at the very least life in prison."

The other two women behind her nodded in agreement.

"Is that what you would have us do?" Harry argued, "continue to fight and kill each other off as revenge until there is none of us left? If there is one thing I've learned from the war it is that we need to be able to find common ground and come together. Besides it is not your job to figure out what someone is guilty of, as far as I know none of these women have done anything wrong and I am proud to be marrying Daphne, I don't know her very well but at least it will be as an example to you and others like you that that we can manage to move on from this war and all the hate and all the violence that it brought. Such actions towards them or anyone else will not be tolerated and you will have me to deal with, am I clear?"

He usually preferred not to take charge, but he was finding more and more that he seemed to need it, whether it was inspiring an army to fight against a bunch of death eaters...or dealing with some upset women.

However he glanced over at Madame Bones, still recovering from her ordeal, but having been at one point Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and likely would be again once she was fully recovered.

She however just nodded at him, as if to say she couldn't have done it better herself.

The previously attacking women however seemed surprised by his words, but reluctantly nodded and started walking away.

He then turned his attention to the Greengrasses, who each were now covered in various articles of rubbish. Daphne's wedding dress in particular looked pretty bad, her left sleeve had actually ripped in the melee.

"Maybe we can fix it a little?" Hermione suggested as she cleaned off the rubbish from her dress with her wand and tried to repair the ripped sleeve.

"Thank you," Daphne said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Hermione answered.

Daphne studied Hermione for a moment before admitting, "maybe I did deserve at least some of that, I wasn't exactly nice to you Muggleborns before."

"No, you weren't," Hermione said with a sigh before adding, "however like Harry said we all need to move on from what we did in the past."

"I couldn't agree more," Mrs. Greengrass said as she spoke now to him, "I'm sorry to have caused you any problems Lord Potter."

"I was happy to do it," Harry answered, "I'm just sorry that someone else had to mess up what is supposed to be a special day."

"It still will be a special day, for both of our families," Mrs. Greengrass said, "a union between us will hopefully help bring about the dawn of a glorious future."

"It won't matter," Astoria unexpectedly said bitterly, "they are still going to hate us and treat us like rubbish even if Daphne does marry the great Lord and Defeater of he who must not be named Potter. They won't stop until they have taken everything from us."

"Forgive my daughter she spoke out of turn," Her mother said, giving her daughter a warning glare.

"Have there been any other incidents you have dealt with?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing we can't handle," Mrs. Greengrass said, seeming to be unwilling to accept help.

"We get death threats in our mail everyday," Daphne admitted, ignoring her mother, "we've just stopped answering our mail as much as we can even if there are quite a few Howlers, but we can't seem to go anywhere without someone trying to do something to us, and even at our home it isn't really safe, someone even tried to break in last night...and that certainly wasn't the first time."

"I'll see what I can do about protecting you, but it may be a good idea if you were to go somewhere else safe for now," Amelia suggested.

"We don't have anywhere else to go, nobody would help us," Astoria argued.

"You can stay with me," Harry suggested, "we are going to be family after all."

"Oh no, I could never be a burden on you," Mrs. Greengrass refused, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't be a burden, we have plenty of room," Harry insisted, even though he was now starting to wonder. Grimmauld Place was pretty spacious in comparison to say Privet Drive back at the Dursleys but with more wives still likely to come and already 7 kids on the way it wouldn't be enough room for long.

He would just have to find or build a bigger house, he reasoned, which sounded good to him, hopefully somewhere out in the country with plenty of room for his family to grow he thought

Still he realized that he should probably have consulted his wives first before making such an offer to both Astoria and her mother and so looked at Hermione, Ginny, and Luna for their opinion.

Both Hermione and Ginny reluctantly nodded.

"Can we still just walk around naked?" Luna asked worriedly causing everyone to laugh and lightened up the mood.

"Of course," Mrs. Greengrass answered Luna's question, "you do whatever you would like, we would be your guests after all."

"Does this mean you will be staying with us?" Daphne asked hopefully.

Astoria also looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Alright," Their mother said reluctantly, "we will stay with you...but I do intend to find some way to repay you and earn our keep."

"I don't need any money," Harry answered.

"I'm sure you don't," Mrs. Greengrass replied.

There was a moment of silence and then Luna decided to remind everyone, "so what are we waiting for, let's do another wedding!"

Members of the Family P = Pregnant

Harry age 18 Gryfindor

Ginny age 17 Gryffindor P Twin girls

Hermione age 19 Gryffindor P Twins boy and girl

Luna age 17 Ravenclaw P Triplets three girls

To be added

Susan age 19 Hufflepuff

Daphne age 18 Slytherin


	5. Daphne and Susan

Chapter 5: Daphne and Susan

It turns out there were actually more protesters at his actual wedding to Daphne and Susan. Nobody seemed to mind him marrying Susan it was Daphne that again got all the attention.

However much they seemed to despise Daphne and her family however everyone's respect for him personally was obviously huge, so much so that the crowd let him and those accompanying him pass without any major incident but it was still unsettling to see so many protestors.

In a way he completely understood many of their complaints, just about everyone had lost family members, friends, neighbors, had lost homes and personal property and they were still looking for someone to blame and punish.

He himself could have easily sided with them, he'd suffered even more than most but he was also aware that if they continued to fight and kill each other off when there were already so few they would never survive. So despite his misgivings he felt that his marriage to Daphne even though they had completely different backgrounds and ideals was the right thing to do. She did soon test that belief though.

After the wedding and marriage to both Daphne and Susan, which was again like his first wedding to his first 3 wives, he headed back to Grimmauld Place with his now 5 wives (goodness that was crazy to think) while Astoria and her mother gathered up their belongings.

He was even more nervous this time around if that was even possible now that he was married to both Daphne and Susan. He knew Susan pretty well, but Daphne not at all and he wasn't sure how either of them would be able to get along with his other wives. This was going to be difficult, he thought, but in order to make things a little easier he opted to try and ask them questions and learn more about them.

Susan of course was her usual bubbly, happy self, still pleased at having married him, Daphne was characteristically more reserved, answering his questions politely but not elaborating much beyond what he asked her.

As he talked with them, he opted to make them dinner, something that both of his 2 newest wives seemed surprised by, but something he was already getting used to doing for Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

"You needn't concern yourself with menial, manual labor on my behalf," Daphne tried to insist.

"It's no big deal, I used to cook all the time," He told her, thinking of when he had to cook for the Dursleys. At least his wives seemed a lot more grateful than his Muggle relatives.

"Harry doesn't mind cooking for us," Ginny told her.

"He's also really good at it, everything he cooks is yummy," Luna said, licking her lips.

"A wizard lord should never do lesser things that are beneath him, it is highly looked down upon," Daphne answered.

"Admittedly she does kind of have a point even though I really do appreciate it," Susan was forced to admit, "you have plenty of wives now to do things like that."

"I wouldn't want my wives doing everything for me," Harry tried to argue.

"And we wouldn't want you doing everything for us," Susan answered as she got up and insisted on taking over in making dinner despite his protestations.

He noticed that his other wives actually looked guilty now.

"You will have other responsibilities now," Daphne pointed out, "that of being a rich and powerful wizard lord. You defeated the Dark Lord, the people love you and and you could become Minister of Magic or even proclaim yourself king if you wished."

"I don't want any of that, I'm on the Minister's special counsel but I didn't even really want that," Harry answered, already used to this response from many people thinking he should have been Minister of Magic, including the current Minister Shacklebolt.  
"I don't think you'll be able to do that Harry," Susan reminded him, "whether you like it or not."

Daphne added, "you shall never need lift so much as a finger in this house again and as your harem continues to grow, more and more should be expected of each new addition, whether they be wives or concubines."

He almost choked as he asked, "Harem? Concubines?"

"Yes," Daphne replied as if this should have been common knowledge, "of course it hasn't been practiced in many years in Britain, the concept is still in the minds of witches and wizards especially with the new marriage law in effect. I've looked the law over and it actually encourages that. In fact I'm already aware of several witches who have become concubines."

"What's a concubine?" Harry asked.

"A concubine is a woman who is attached to a man but is of lesser rank than a full on wife and enjoys less rights as well," Hermione explained before adding, "but I can't imagine you would ever willingly get any concubines it just sounds...so barbaric!"

"No less barbaric than being part of a harem and let's face it, you're part of a harem now," Daphne pointed out.

"I'd like to think that we are more than that despite there being 5 of us now," Ginny replied, "none of us got to choose who we'd marry, but we genuinely love Harry and he loves us."

He nodded along with Luna and Hermione, agreeing completely with Ginny.

Daphne looked around at each of them, seeming a bit confused before she pointed out, "well maybe that can work when it was just the 3 of you married to Harry, but there are 5 of us now and I'm sure there will be plenty more and I'm sure eventually Harry will start choosing to add wives and concubines and there will be nothing you can do about it. You need to accept that whether you like it or not. We aren't all going to get along, Harry will end up having favorites as well as wives he doesn't even like but is stuck with and you will have other co-wives that you don't like either."

"Right now the only co-wife I don't like is you," Hermione said coldly.

"I'm just telling you the truth whether you want to hear it or not, you're a muggleborn anyway I wouldn't expect you to understand," Daphne answered dismissively.

"I'm a pureblood too I don't agree with a lot of what you're saying either," Ginny replied.

It appeared that he was already having problems with his wives getting along it seemed. Well he'd better prevent this situation from getting worse.

"That's enough," He commanded them all firmly and loudly, "obviously I didn't ask for all this or go seeking it out to have a harem or have concubines or whatever. Daphne I'm sure is right, if I wanted to I could easily get more wives or concubines and yes I could treat you all like my servants while I had to do nothing, but that's not what I want. I also didn't get to choose any of you to be my wives but I'm certainly glad that you all are. You each offer something different and special both to me and each other. Yes I'm sure that I'll end up with even more wives and yes it will be difficult integrating them as well and I'm sure we will have disagreements but we'll take it one step at a time and we'll get through this together, we're all a family now and families stick together"

Everyone but Daphne nodded in agreement and Ginny even got up to give him a kiss to thank him.

Susan decided it was probably best to change the subject after his little speech and before anyone said anything else she admitted:

"I do love the idea of starting a family though, so I think I may have overheard something about all 3 of you already being pregnant?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna seemed happy to answer but seemed to want to let him give the good news.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, "Hermione and Ginny are having twins and Luna is having triplets, evidently multiples are going to be rather common in our family."

Both girls seemed surprised but Daphne commented, "then I hope to have many magically powerful sons for you."

"I don't care what gender my children are, just as long as they are happy and healthy," Harry replied.

"I feel the same way whether boys or girls and I don't mind having multiples, I've always wanted lots of children, I really wish I hadn't been an only child," Susan added.

"I want to have at least a dozen of Harry's babies," Luna claimed.

He just about choked on the food he had been eating, but then realized he was already in only 8 and a half months time be a father to 7 children already, which was simply crazy to think about.

"I'm going to need a bigger house before then Luna," He joked.

"You could stay at Bones Manor it's the biggest house in Britain," Susan answered, "my family ancestors were kind of obsessed with adding to it over the years back when there were a lot more of us, but it's just my Aunty that is living there now, now that I've obviously moved out."

"I think your Aunt would have something to say about us all living there with her," Harry pointed out.

"You could simply propose marriage to her and lay claim to her ancestral dwelling," Daphne suggested.

"I think my other wives would have something to say about that," Harry replied looking over at each of them.

"At least you'd get to choose her as your wife and not be forced to like your other wives," Daphne reminded him.

I'd be okay with it if you married my Aunty," Susan told him.

"I would too, I like having Harry with lots of sexy girls and women," Luna added.

Of course any reasonable wife would definitely not be okay with it and that of course included both Hermione and Ginny and that was more than enough argument for him.

"I've already got enough wives, I don't need to try and get any others," He insisted.

Daphne just shrugged and went back to eating.

The conversation then changed to talking about when Hogwarts might reopen to which he was extremely grateful.

….

A few hours later and he now found himself alone in his bedroom with Daphne and Susan while his other wives gave them some time alone and some privacy while they helped Daphne's sister and mother move in. That worried him about how they would get along as well with his wives, but for now he had other things on his mind to worry about.

"I'm assuming that you would like to engage in intercourse now?" Daphne asked him.

He just about choked at having it phrased like that, by her, but answered with, "only if you are."

Susan looked at him seeming to studying for a moment before then admitting, "I don't know about Daphne but I already know you to be a kind and thoughtful person, brave and strong. I would have indeed liked to have known you better but I'm happy to be your wife and I just know that I'll come to really love you as time goes on. So no I have no problem with us having sex or anything else you would like to do Harry."

He smiled back at her and also decided to give her a nice long kiss before breaking apart to look at Daphne.

While she was indeed a very attractive young woman, obviously he still really didn't know her that well and they obviously already had some things to be worked out.

Even so he couldn't deny that little Harry or rather not so little Harry was making its presence made in his pants at the knowledge that he would soon be making love to both her and Susan. That being said he still wanted to give Daphne an out if she wanted to wait.

"You don't have to do the same if you don't want to, whenever you are ready," Harry told her.

"I am now your wife," Daphne replied as if her opinion didn't matter, "I am to be ready to fulfill your needs whenever you wish...however you are indeed an attractive man, one that I will admit that I desire and making love to you will certainly be an enjoyable thing for me. I have also been taught in the arts of knowing how to pleasure a man and I hope to bring you the pleasure that you seek."

He felt kind of unsure how to answer, but merely just nodded.

Daphne then pulled Susan aside to talk to her for a moment, both whispering to each other. Whatever they were talking about, Susan seemed to like it as she gave him several glances in his direction.

Finally after figuring out whatever plan they had in mind, they came over to him.

"Very well then, let us begin," Daphne said as she already was beginning to take off her dress. He'd never have imagined doing this with Daphne but now it appeared he most certainly was. He felt both nervous and anxious.

The next thing he knew and Daphne was now wearing only her underwear, both her bra and panties a matching Slytherin dark green color.

As he looked her up and down, he realized that Daphne was indeed very curvy and beautiful, with pale white unblemished skin and long smooth legs.

"Does my body please you my Lord?" Daphne asked him, adopting a seductive pose with her hands on her hips.

"Very much so," Harry had to admit as he looked her over.

Not to be outdone, Susan was also now stripping and was also soon down to her underwear as well.

Susan had a very obviously top heavy body with long red hair that fell to her bum, a rather shapely bum to be sure.

However there were two characteristics that simply couldn't be missed: her breasts were absolutely massive!

He'd known they were huge before of course, she hadn't earned the nicknames Bubbles Bones or Susan Boobs for nothing from the boys he'd known at school, but now that that they were covered only by her very large red bra he became almost entirely focused on them, which was saying something. Daphne would have likely become the reigning tit queen among his wives and she was also similarly dressed, but Susan's chest simply put hers to shame.

Daphne also couldn't seem to avoid staring, seeming to be both intimidated and actually a little turned on.

Aware of the attention that she was getting, Susan merely smiled and asked, "you like?"

He could only nod dumbly.

She just laughed a little and said, "so you are human after all Harry. Well I'm glad to see you like my boobs, about time they were played with by someone other than me. Trust me they like the attention."

He continued to just stare, unable to come up with a reply.

"You want to see them then?" Susan asked him.

He nodded.

Susan, perfectly aware of what she was doing to him asked, "are you sure you're ready for that? Are you sure you're ready to see my huge, gigantic, absolutely amazing breasts?"

"Oh I think he's ready," Daphne was forced to admit, now looking like she had been upstaged.

Susan thrust out her chest proudly and said, "very well then."

At that she reached back about to pull off her bra herself but then asked Daphne with a sly smile, "why don't you help me out of this thing? There are just so many hooks it is just hard to get them all undone and my breasts are just so big and heavy."

Daphne did not look pleased at having been given such a request, but went and did as Susan directed, quickly pulling off all the hooks the way only another fellow busty girl could do...even if Susan was admittedly in a league of her own and she knew it.

Finally Daphne pulled off Susan's bra...and Susan's glorious breasts were totally revealed to him. They were magnificent, huge, beautiful...there just simply wasn't words to describe them, with very little sag in comparison to their immense size. Even so they completely dominated her chest like large melons were strapped to her, melons that had the biggest, most suckable nipples he'd ever seen.

Susan shook and jiggled them, bouncing up and down and side to side in order to create the full effect she was looking for...and if her effort was to get his complete attention it was totally working.

"Have you ever seen such huge, such beautiful breasts in your life before Harry?" Susan asked him.

"No," He easily admitted, "they are absolutely incredible Susan."

Daphne seemed unable to know what to do, how she could compare or get his attention in the same way...but she gave it a shot as she pulled off her own bra to reveal her own very large breasts, but still noticeably smaller than Susan's.

She tried giving them a little bounce here, a little jiggle there, some seductive swaying and he found himself turning his attention towards her instead.

Yet Susan was not about to relinquish her control over him as she began running her hands over her breasts, squeezing them and lifting them for all she was worth and immediately he turned his attention back to her.

Susan scoffed and told Daphne, "I remember when I had breasts as small as yours, back when I was 13! Of course I was already an early bloomer but they just kept growing and growing and just look at them now! What are you ONLY a DD-cup?"

"I"m a 32DDD!" Daphne insisted, "I have very large breasts too, maybe not as big as yours, but in addition to that I have the full package!"

At that, Daphne ripped off her panties, leaving her now totally naked, her snatch totally shaved and devoid of hair as she danced around in circles, her gloriously beautiful breasts and bum shaking as she did so.

He had to admit that Daphne did have a point.

Susan noticing that Daphne was again trying to regain his attention picked up her huge bra that Daphne had just discarded on the ground and wrapped it around his head, the huge cups obscuring his eyes.

"You like my sexy, big bra Harry?" Susan asked him.

"Oh yes," He told her.

"I'll bet you are wondering just how big it is, just how big my incredible titties are?" She asked him.

"YES!"

"You sure you want to know, you want to know how-" Susan began to say but he was already ripping her bra off of his head as he looked for the tag, when he found it, he was completely shocked:

"34HH?" He asked in shock.

"That's right, I have HH-cup breasts," Susan announced to him proudly, "probably puts those triple D-cup breasts of Daphne's to shame don't they?"

That was indeed true, he had to admit now that Susan's naked, huge breasts were right in front of him.

He couldn't resist reaching forward to grab her left one. Before he could however, Susan lightly slapped him away.

"Who told you, you could try and touch my tits?" She demanded.

This action however only turned him on even more, and while he knew it was only an act, he was really enjoying it.

"Please can I touch your beautiful, huge breasts?" Harry pleaded.

"I don't know if I should," Susan said, seeming to be thinking about it, "have you been a good boy Harry?"

"Yes," He told her, "I've been very good and I deserve to feel your breasts."

She looked at him for a moment before finally seeming to relent as she said, "alright, you can have a squeeze, but only a small one."

He reached forward again to grab her left boob and gave it a slight squeeze...before feeling it some more running his hands over easily the biggest breast he'd ever felt. He tried lifting it, wow just one of her boobs was really heavier than any of his other wives with both boobs combined, even the busty Hermione.

Hermione, he thought. While he was enjoying this time with Susan and Daphne, honestly he already had some very sexy wives to begin with. He was indeed a very lucky man.

Susan however decided to play up her act again as she pushed him away and said, "I said you could have a little squeeze, not a full on breast massage."

"I want more though," He complained.

"Not until you do more good things for me," Susan suggested, "I am your master now and if you want to play with my breasts some more you'll do everything that I tell you."

As if on cue, Daphne insisted loudly, "you won't win, Harry is mine! You may have bigger tits, but I'm the Queen not you!"

At that Daphne pretended to slap Susan in the face...actually that looked really convincing, maybe this wasn't an act...maybe…

Then he saw that Susan was smiling, she was actually really enjoying this...it seemed Daphne surprisingly was too as he saw her also smiling.

Susan in response to Daphne's slap hefted her tits and hit them against Daphne's own breasts.

"How do you like that?" Susan argued, her breasts pressing against Daphne's, "you've lost, just give up now and go cry to your mummy."

Daphne wasn't about to give up though as she grabbed Susan's breasts and used them to pull Susan onto the ground and putting her on all fours on her hands and knees.

She then got on top of Susan's back, her naked bum sitting right on her as she insisted, "no, I'm the Queen, I am your master and I-"

At that, Susan tried getting Daphne off of her, but to no avail as Daphne held on as tightly as she could.

Finally however Susan finally succeeded as she managed to turn Daphne around onto her back, both girls totally naked now lying on the ground facing each other, Susan on top as both girls seemed to fight for control...and then something happened that in spite of everything, still completely shocked him.

Susan leaned down and kissed Daphne right on the lips.

Daphne seemed surprised, this seemed to definitely not be part of the act...for a moment he wondered just what she would do, but then as her eyes met his and saw his reaction...she just grinned and started kissing Susan back.

Both girls were now full on making out as they ran their hands along each other's bodies before finally stopping at two particular spots, Daphne's hand was now cupping Susan's right boob, while Susan had a hand against Daphne's bum.

While he was really enjoying watching the two girls make out, he finally decided to have some fun of his own and insisted, "alright girls, need I remind you that I am both your masters and I decide if you get to have fun of your own or not? Now come over here and beg for mercy!"

Susan got off of Daphne and both girls crawled over to him on their hands and knees, their breasts jiggling and hanging down as they crawled.

"We're sorry master," Daphne told him as she looked at him as he towered over her as he stood in front of both girls.

"You'd better, you are to obey me from now on or suffer the consequences," Harry told them.

"What kind of consequences?" Susan asked him.

He pretended to hit her...even though it was really only a gentle slap as he insisted, "excuse me, I'm the one who gets to ask the questions here."

"Sorry master," Susan replied.

"Please master," Daphne began, "if it be your will, allow us to service you as a way to maybe make it up to you."

"Very good," Harry told them, trying to sound satisfied, "you may do so."

Up until now, he was actually still fully clothed through the entire display, but that was soon rectified as both girls assisted in helping him out of them.

When they pulled off his underwear however and his huge cock was revealed to them, both girls looked surprised and impressed.

"Wow, Harry the rumors that they say about you actually are true...actually you're probably bigger than rumors," Susan admitted, still on her knees as his completely erect penis was literally right in front of her face.

"Of course he's big, he's our master after all," Daphne pointed out even though she looked impressed herself, "now then go service him as he requested."

At that Susan wrapped her hands around it, clearly enjoying doing so as she ran her fingers along its length as she squeezed it.

After a minute though, Daphne decided to take over.

"That's not how you properly service a magical Lord," Daphne replied as she pulled Susan's hands away and instead wrapped her lips around it and began skillfully sucking.

He couldn't resist moaning a little. Daphne was actually really, really good at this already.

Susan however stood up, a grin on her face as she asked him, "do you wish to play with my breasts master?"

"Of course if it pleases you, my lady," He answered.

Susan grinned back and told him, "nothing would please me more."

At that she thrust her chest out to him and slowly he reached forward, making sure that this wasn't just another act...but Susan seemed to be through with the games and just let him feel her breasts.

They really were something he had to admit. Really he loved breasts of all sizes, but when you now apparently had a wife as busty as Susan, you couldn't help but appreciate them.

Now getting bolder even as Daphne continued to suck on his cock, he placed his own mouth onto Susan's left nipple, which was just as prominent and large enough to match the size of her breasts, and began sucking.

Susan let out a moan.

He grinned and popped her nipple out of his mouth momentarily asked, "you like that?"

"OH YEAH!" Susan admitted, "I love having my breasts sucked."

"Who has sucked your breasts before?" He asked.

"No one, I'm just realizing that right now," Susan admitted as she appeared to be absolutely loving this.

He resumed the sucking of her breasts as Susan continued to moan at the intimate contact.

Meanwhile down below, he could feel the pressure building in his cock as Daphne was already getting him off as she sucked his cock.

Before he could get sweet release however, Daphne pulled her mouth out and said, "I'd say he's properly ready for you Susan if you want."

"MMM...okay," Susan said, still enjoying the feel of his mouth and hands on her tits, "goodness this feels so good already...I obviously haven't done this before...would you mind helping me Daphne?"

"I'd love to," Daphne replied as she got next to both of them and grabbed his cock once again and lined it up with Susan's entrance.

"Alright Harry, go on in, she's plenty wet and ready for you already," Daphne told him.

He didn't need to be told twice, and after a bit of time making sure that Susan was okay both before and after breaking her hymen and claiming her as his wife and now no longer a virgin, he thrust into her.

"Oh, that feels like," Susan began to say as she adjusted to his size, "like nothing I've ever felt before...that feels-"

As he increased the pace and shoved harder and deeper into her, Susan seemed to have lost all rational thought as she let out a scream.

"HAAARRRYYY! OOH!

He'd already been about to go inside Daphne's mouth earlier and he'd already been so turned on by the show that the girls had put on he really didn't last long, erupting deep into Susan with 5 or 6 spurts of cum.

As the last little spurt came out, he also pulled out of her.

"Wow," Susan noted, still with a big grin on her face, "that was sex...we're so going to have to do that like a thousand more times."

"You'll still have to share him though, he does have 4 more wives you know," Daphne replied.

"That's okay, I'm sure I can find plenty of ways to have fun," Susan noted before sheepishly admitting, "I'm admittedly kind of bi-sexual just so you know...if that is alright."

"I kind of guessed that when you kissed me," Daphne answered, "I kind of just went with it at that point, but I do have to admit that it was pretty hot."

"I thought so too, please feel free to do that again as much as you want," Harry admitted, "I really have no problem with that."

Susan smiled seeming to appreciate his encouragement as she then looked Daphne's body up and down as she commented, "I have to say you really do have an absolutely incredible body Daphne...and I would never normally call your breasts small or ugly. They're absolutely magnificent."

"So are yours," Daphne answered, both girls now admiring each other.

Susan looked at Daphne's chest seeming tempted to just grab them, but decided she'd better ask first as she asked, "mind if I feel them?"

"I'd say yes," Daphne replied, "but you'll have to ask my husband first."

"You go right ahead Susan," He told her, "just let me have a feel afterwards."

He was already getting hard and erect again.

Both girls began feeling up each others' very large breasts, seeming to relish the opportunity.

Finally however Susan decided to give Daphne a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and saying, "alright, she's all yours Harry."

Placing his hands onto Daphne's very nice boobs, smaller but firmer and no less incredible as Susan's tits, he happily then started kissing and making out with his busty Slytherin wife, which she happily returned.

Daphne was turning out to be way better than he ever dreamed or expected he thought.

After a few minutes however, he pulled his lips away from hers and asked her, "you ready?"

"I'm ready whenever you are my Lord," Daphne answered.

"You sure?" He asked.

Daphne just shook her head and admitted, "I've been ready for you as soon as you whipped out that huge penis of yours and I saw how big it was. Also despite my concerns that I wouldn't really like this and would just do it as my duty, you and Susan have been an absolute pleasure...so yes please take me whenever and however you want Harry."

He noticed that she hadn't called him Lord or Champion or any of that, just Harry. It appeared he was already growing on her...and as he looked at his erection he was also growing because of her.

"Susan," Daphne asked her fellow wife, "would you mind helping me out like I helped you?"

Susan looked pleased to have been asked that and happily grabbed his erection and began guiding it into Daphne.

As he began entering her, he smiled, he swore he'd never get tired of this.


	6. Things are getting complicated

Chapter 6: Things are getting complicated

Bringing in 2 additional wives did provide some extra challenges, but for the most part he felt like the addition of Susan and Daphne was going about as well as could be expected.

Susan immediately became close friends with his other wives, although she did try to keep her bisexual tendencies a secret for now just in case she made any of the other girls uncomfortable, even though he doubted it would be too much of a problem.

Daphne was of course the biggest concern but despite her different opinions, she'd wisely chosen to keep her opinions to herself from now on and at least be cordial and polite to his other wives, generally with an unreadable expression on her face so he couldn't really tell how she felt.

Yet her aloofness did not include inside the bedroom, she loved having sex with him, there was no doubt about it, and he loved having sex with her as she always came up with something new, such as a certain roleplay, sex position, etc.

It would be either with just her alone or one or more of his other wives who he also still had a very active sex life with. Susan in particular with Daphne was nice as they would then make out with each other and give him quite a show.

Daphne he didn't think was into girls herself as far as he could tell, but he swore she'd do just about anything he wanted from her.

He loved coming up with different combinations of his wives to have sex with: Hermione and Ginny, or Luna and Susan (Luna loved playing with Susan's huge tits by the way), Daphne and Luna, it didn't matter.

The only combinations he didn't dare try testing out was Daphne and Hermione together as he wasn't sure how well they would both appreciate that even though he was dying to test it out and he also couldn't risk having all 5 of his wives at the same time as he doubted he'd have enough stamina for that. Perhaps he ought to get another stamina and vitality potion when next he went to the Ministry, an extra, extra strength one or he was going to have some serious problems in the future.

Despite his sex life being great it was however the addition of Daphne's mother and sister that proved to be the greatest challenge as both Greengrass women had insisted that he or any of his wives act like they weren't there and do as they wished. They mostly just remained quiet and kept to themselves so they didn't cause any fights or arguments yet even so inevitably they had both caught him and at least one of his wives in various places and in varying degrees of nakedness.

It felt embarrassing, but either Astoria or her mother, who now preferred to be called by her first name Gina now that they were family, just quickly left the room and gave them their space.

Still he couldn't help but wonder just how they felt as well as Daphne...about everything and so when one morning he got up particularly early and heard the Greengrass women talking, in particular about him, he couldn't resist eavesdropping a little, getting on his invisibility cloak which he usually kept handy and hid around the corner to listen in.

"I know I haven't known him that long mother," He heard Daphne say, "but Harry is a lot better of a husband than I ever imagined, he treats me with respect and makes sure to appreciate what I do for him and even makes time for me everyday even though he already has 4 other wives. The sex is also incredible too to be honest. I think… I think I might even be beginning to love him."

That surprised him, he hadn't realized that he was already making such a good impression on Daphne but it was certainly nice to know.

"That's wonderful, my daughter," Gina told her, sounding pleased, "I'm very happy for you, finding love is hard to find for us purebloods. Your father was of course an arranged marriage too, and while it was a smart match between our two families at the time, I can honestly say that I never truly loved him, he did however provide me with 3 wonderful children, including your brother and he got an heir and I got my 2 beautiful daughters and that was enough for both of us."

"Maybe you will find love at long last," Astoria suggested, "your name is still in the Goblet, you could still find a nice man who will truly love you."

Her mother scoffed and said, "no, I'm afraid my time is over to find love, it shall be enough that both of you find love instead. Daphne you've already found a good husband, one who is not pureblood yes, but that matters little now. I wish that I had figured out earlier that love and communication and respect were what was most important. Besides if we are to survive as your husband has said so eloquently we must indeed put the past behind us and move forward."

"I agree completely mother," Daphne answered.

"Me too," Astoria agreed as well.

"Astoria," Gina told her, "your name is also yet to be selected but I am hopeful that you too can find love and happiness."

At this he decided to risk moving forward into the room, still hidden under his invisibility cloak. Really he should have just left and allowed the three women their privacy but he couldn't seem to help himself. He soon however felt very grateful that he had chosen to listen into this conversation.

As he looked all three women over he noticed that Astoria now had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away as she said, "no one will take someone like me to be their wife, a daughter or sister of 2 obvious death eaters. You saw what it was like when Daphne got married. Most wizards are already refusing to marry witches from families like ours and the government can't hope to just force them and even if they did, do you know how terrible it will be to marry a man who marries me only because he has to and really just hates me. Nobody wants me!"

She started crying again, and her mother put her arm around her to comfort her, seeming to be tempted to tell her to regain her composure but deciding instead to allow her this moment.

"Harry isn't like that," Daphne pointed out.

"Yes, but Harry seems to be the only one," Astoria argued before thinking a moment and then asking, "do you think maybe you could talk to him Daphne, I know he could have any woman he desires and already has 5 beautiful wives but I'd even be willing to be his concubine or even his slave if I had to."

Both her sister and mother sounded shocked.

"Think about what you are saying Astoria," Daphne reminded her, "to instead of marriage, offer yourself up as a concubine-"

"I'd rather that then put my fate in the hands of a goblet," Astoria answered, "if Harry will have me, I'll be anything he wants of me."

"You wouldn't have the same rights as a full on wife," Her mother warned her.

Astoria pointed out: "there is already talk of a bill I've heard that will require all currently unmarried women that come from death eater families to become concubines instead of wives anyway, as lesser class citizens."

"It's true but the Minister of Magic has been firmly against it," Daphne pointed out.

"The Minister can't stop the will of the people, he is only one man," Astoria answered, "I need to make a move now before it is too late, before the bill is passed and before I am selected by the goblet, besides we have already partaken too much of your husband's hospitality, if I am to remain here I wish to see my status made permanent."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Daphne insisted.

"My mind is made up," Astoria answered, actually looking pleased at her decision, "you as the eldest sister will continue to be his wife and carry on the official family line and hopefully bear strong and magically powerful sons, while I bear more of his children, beautiful daughters that he can use to marry off to other wizards and strengthen family ties and business deals."

There was a long pause as everyone seemed to think for a moment before Gina finally announced, "if that is indeed your final decision Astoria, then I shall make the same one and become a concubine to Lord Potter as well."

Again there were gasps as Daphne insisted, "you needn't do that too mother."

"I am indeed older, but hardly no longer attractive and I can certainly have more children should Lord Potter want it of me," Gina answered, "if your husband is indeed as good and noble and respectful as you have said and which I have seen so far myself, it is an obvious decision rather than as Astoria has said, have my fate decided by a goblet."

"Oh mother," Astoria said, "while it would indeed be wonderful to have all 3 of us become involved with Lord Potter, I don't know how he will react to both of us, it shall be hard enough convincing him to take me in even as his concubine and I-"

"I'll talk to him," Daphne promised, "he is my husband and while I don't know his will, if he is the man that I feel that he is, I am hopeful that I can convince him."

At that, he realized that the 3 women were getting up to leave the room and so he made sure not to make any noise as they walked past him, unaware that he was there as he was still hidden under his invisibility cloak.

As soon as they left though he let out a long sigh. Perhaps he shouldn't have listened in to such an obviously private conversation, but since it so heavily involved him, he felt it more justified. Even so what was he do with that information. Astoria and her mother apparently wanted to be his concubines!

Having arranged marriages every 2 weeks was already more than enough to be dealing with, with the next of which to be in only a couple of days, and he already had 5 wives to begin with.

He also couldn't even talk to Daphne about it until she brought it up herself since that would reveal that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

While he desperately wanted to talk to someone about it, he just wasn't sure what to say to them. While true he had the ability at least legally to choose to marry additional wives and concubines without his other wives' consent but he still felt that that would be wrong to do so. That being said he felt terrible for Astoria and Gina in an obviously difficult situation and him as a way out.

At any rate with a Minister's special council meeting that he needed to leave for soon, he opted to focus on that for now.

…..

An hour later and he arrived at Minister Shacklebolt's private office, having been there many times already as they discussed various matters mostly involving the rebuilding process after the war, but he reminded himself that while here after countless hours debating he had also eventually agreed upon the marriage law in the first place.

At the council meeting upon his arrival each council member stood up to greet him, each of them with obvious respect, admiration, gratitude and perhaps a little hero worship as well in their faces for him.

They consisted of: Minister Shacklebolt of course, Amelia Bones who had just now been reinstated as Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and the rest being former Order of the Phoenix members: Hestia Jones, now Head of End of War Reconstruction, Minerva McGonagall now Headmistress of Hogwarts, Molly Weasley, having recently been assigned the task of ensuring that each survivor of the war still had at least the necessities of life: food, clothing, shelter, etc, her official title was actually rather long and he couldn't remember it.

Finally of course there was him, and he was pretty sure Shacklebolt was again planning on trying to convince him to take on some other responsibilities too. Right now he was still technically in charge of looking for any surviving death eaters but with all with the Mark having been killed at Voldemort's death he hadn't really found any.

After the pleasantries, Shacklebolt stood up and upon invitation, had Molly stand up as well as he took her hand and announced, "before we begin I'd like to make an announcement, this beautiful young woman here has agreed to be my wife. We are to be married shortly after the end of this meeting."

Molly blushed and admitted, "well I suppose it's time I remarried and I'll have you know that he was rather gentlemanly about it, proposing."

"I figured I'd get to her before some other lucky wizard got to her first," Shacklebolt teased.

Molly blushed again and slapped him gently on the arm as she said simply, "oh you."

At that both of them leaned in for a kiss.

It felt a bit awkward seeing Mrs. Weasley now going to be Mrs. Shacklebolt kiss and now going to marry another man not Mr. Weasley, it was certainly moving fast but that was clearly how things needed to be these days.

Everyone including him offered their congratulations to them. Well Ginny would likely be pleased to know that her mother was being cared for, he thought. Shacklebolt wasn't her father but he was a good man, a lot better than most men in fact.

"Let us begin," Shacklebolt said, after a moment, "now then Molly, since you are to be my darling wife and despite that I know you haven't had this position too long, I'd like to know what you've found out first."

Molly stood up, looking a bit nervous to be here among others in such high positions as she commented, "well I don't know if I'll be able to give a good enough report, I'm obviously not as experienced in this as other-"

"Nonsense," Shacklebolt insisted, "you're more qualified than any other to take on such a task and I appreciate your willingness to help out, now then give us your report, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Well," Molly said, clearing her throat a little out of nervousness, "food and water isn't really a problem, that has long since been taken care of, I would still say our biggest problem is shelter. Many homes were destroyed during the war and the Muggle world isn't allowing any wizards to buy or rent homes in Muggle neighborhoods so many have been trying to make do with whatever they can find in less than adequate dwellings."

Including yourself, Harry thought, thinking of the sorry state of the Burrow. Knowing Molly she probably would get to having the workers helping in the reconstruction project work on everyone's else's homes before she ever got to her own. That might have also played a role in why Shacklebolt was so keen to propose to her.

"What about Hogwarts?" Shacklebolt asked, "surely we still have more than enough space there as we continue to use it as a shelter?"

"We do," Minerva McGonagall confirmed, "however with the school to reopen soon and students set to go back, some people feel like they will just be in the way, we can make it work, but like with everything it won't be ideal."

"I may have a possible solution," Amelia Bones suggested, "as you know my home, which is the largest personal magical home in Britain, was partially destroyed as well, but thanks to a lot of effort, it is almost entirely restored and ready for human habitation. I'd be happy to take in whatever refugees want to live there."

"That is very kind of you Amelia," Hestia thanked her gratefully, "however you may want to limit who you take in because as you know families of former Death Eaters are now being targeted and retaliated against."

"I'm aware of it, which is why I intend to place an auror guard force there night and day," Amelia answered, "I can deal with the riffraff."

"Foreigners are also being discriminated against," Molly replied, "lots of people seem to be distrustful of any outsiders, with the perception of the magical government being so weakened and our population so severely depleted, there are fears that those from other countries will try and take over somehow. They want to kick any of them out of Britain along with anyone with death eater familial ties as the only way to protect themselves."

"Ridiculous," Hestia scoffed.

"Be that as it may," Shacklebolt confirmed, "people are paranoid and afraid and I don't think I need to admit how tenuous are situation is, facing dangers both on the inside and out. I'm aware of a lot of prejudices and while I'd like to see everyone calm down and try to get along the reality is it will take a lot of time before people really feel safe again. On the marriage law that was created I've already had plenty of people simply refuse to marry their proposed marriage partner, especially when it came to as has already been mentioned those individuals with family members that were former death eaters or those that are foreign born. I don't have the ability to fully force the law in such a matter, but something must be done. We cannot hope to operate a government that has no control over its citizens."

"Maybe a compromise with those refusing to go along with the marriage law could be reached," McGonagall suggested.

"There is already a compromise on the table," Hestia pointed out hesitantly.

"That's no compromise at all!" Amelia insisted, "if you mean as I'm sure you do the referendum that the protestors are insisting on to the marriage law to require all women of families with death eater ties or of foreign origins to become concubines rather than full wives and only then if the man takes her in, for a substantial fee for his troubles, I would hardly call that a compromise."

"The referendum is gaining a lot of support though, including in the Wizengamot who are already planning on voting on it," Shacklebolt said, "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to that but I'm hopeful that we can stop it from being passed."

Harry, having been silent until now, chose to speak up.

"As you all know, I've recently married a woman who comes from a death eater background and taken in both her sister and her mother, while indeed our backgrounds and viewpoints might be a bit different, all in all I would say they've all been a delight to have and great additions to my household, I would also be willing to marry others of foreign or death eater backgrounds should their names come out of the goblet."

"We certainly appreciate your example to others, it has been most helpful," Shacklebolt answered, "I also now have a wife who had a death eater husband previously but I've also enjoyed her as my wife as well. I think it would certainly help ease people's concerns if we were to modify the marriage law a little and make it so that the law is the same for most prospective marriages but for those of foreign or death eater family origins' names only come out of the goblet to be wed to individuals willing to marry them."

"That would place greater burdens on our biggest supporters though," Amelia pointed out, "more wives, more challenges with their existing wives, greater costs in caring for them, etc."

"It isn't an ideal situation, obviously this whole marriage law in the first place certainly isn't ideal," Shacklebolt answered grimly, "however if you have a better solution I'd love to hear it."

Each of them thought that over but couldn't seem to come up with anything.

As for Harry he was realizing that it meant even more wives for him, not that he wasn't already going to have plenty but it was going to be even more now. Well at least he wasn't having to choose his wives himself, at least it was the goblet having to make those difficult decisions for him, once again thinking of both Gina and Astoria.

His wives wouldn't kill him for getting additional wives right, it wasn't his fault right?

Well if he went along with this plan he was at least in part responsible for agreeing to take on more wives even though indirectly.

It was however Molly who spoke up and helped alleviate some of his fears.

"I don't like any plan that involves me having to share my soon to be husband with even more wives but I also recognize the necessity of it, the necessity of this whole situation we find ourselves in. We are still fighting even after the war, the war that my husband and 6 sons all died in, what good is their sacrifice if we should only end up fighting a new war, fighting until we kill each other off. I know I'm just going to be yet another wife of a man who already has 3 others. I didn't choose to marry him because I thought I'd have everything that I had with my first husband Arthur. I miss him, but life goes on and life must go on as we do everything we can to prevent ourselves from going extinct or to be absorbed by some other country while we no longer identify as witches and wizards of Britain. I'm still a mother and I can still be a mother again and I want my children to grow up in a world where this war we are still fighting to this day is only a history lesson. So no this situation is not ideal but I'll go along with whatever I have to to support my husband whether 100 names of women come out of that goblet to marry him or if he feels the need to marry whoever he needs to for whatever reason."

Everyone looked at her in shock at her little speech, speechless as to what to say. Admittedly she really did make some great points he realized.

Shacklebolt in order to break the silence started clapping for her, clearly pleased at her support for him.

"I'd say I chose a great wife," He admitted.

Molly blushed, now looking nervous again.

"So are we agreed to try and make the changes to the marriage law then?" Shacklebolt asked.

He made sure to look each person in the eye as they each voted unanimously in favor of it.

"Excellent then I shall personally see to it in ascertaining which individuals are willing to accept those of foreign or death eater families," Shacklebolt declared.

"You can put my name on the list, I guess I'll have to get a bigger house but I'll manage," Harry answered, having already agreed to it in a way but feeling that he should do so again in case there was any doubt. He didn't necessarily want or need more wives but he still felt obligated to do his part.

Shacklebolt merely smiled and nodded.

"Can I say something?" Amelia asked.

"Of course you may, you don't need to ask first," Minister Shacklebolt answered.

"Yes but I felt that it should be a formal request," Amelia replied, "I would like to propose marriage to myself."

"To me?" Shacklebolt asked in surprise.

"No, to Lord Potter here," Amelia responded, now turning her attention to him.

"You want to marry me?" Harry asked in confusion.

He'd admittedly been proposed to about a couple dozen times before the marriage law was passed but he'd refused each time and left it up to the goblet, worried about making the wrong decision. Amelia clearly and obviously knew this, knew that he intended to turn down any marriage proposals other than those that came from the goblet but she seemed to be doing it anyway.

"It would please me greatly if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband and completely uniting the house of Bones and Potter," Amelia told him, "first of all I can offer what is left of the Bones family fortune as well as our huge house, the biggest in Britain. It is far too large for just me and you will need such a large home for your growing family. Furthermore I shall be pleased to provide you with children, however so many age permits me to bear."

She stopped at that, allowing him to think it over.

Indeed marrying her and moving into her very large home would indeed solve a growing problem he was already starting to have but he felt like he shouldn't be marrying someone just for their house. Also despite her comment about age she was actually not all that old, not by wizard standards at least, who tended to have double the average lifespan of a Muggle and tended to age much more slowly after their initial puberty. She was probably in her late 40s but she appeared to be more like in her early 30s. She also was, he had to admit quite attractive with the same very curvy figure as her niece Susan.

He looked around at the various council members, each looking at him expectantly as if encouraging him to say yes. Amelia because she had proposed to him so publicly had opened herself up for humiliation and embarrassment if he said no and also put further pressure on him to say yes.

He'd been sort of faced with this same dilemma earlier today with Gina and Astoria Greengrass but that had been indirectly, he hadn't actually been asked anything yet. Here however he had to choose to say either yes or no.

To his complete surprise, he found himself saying, "yes, I would love to marry you."

Immediately he regretted his decision, what would his wives think if he was actually choosing to marry someone. He wasn't forced to by the goblet, this was a wife he was adding simply because he wanted to.

Yet just as his fear and concern was about to overwhelm him, Amelia smiled, pleased to hear that he had said yes.

His immediate concern seemed to vanish, at least mostly, as they went to embrace and even give each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad that I shall now be your wife," She told him.

"Me too," Harry answered, yet still feeling conflicted as he said it.

He felt pleased at his decision to do so for the most part, but now he had to convince his other wives of that.

…..

Immediately following the Minister's Council meeting, he headed back to Grimmauld Place with Amelia to share the news.

He was however incredibly grateful when Amelia agreed to tell everyone and not him.

As she did so, he looked each of his wives over to see their reaction. Daphne first of all seemed to have a nice smirk on her face as she was already expecting him to give into pressure and start getting additional wives on his own. He could also see her thinking it over, no doubt wondering how this would affect how her sister and mother and how they might somehow get a similar deal.

Luna also seemed happy as immediately after Amelia told everyone, she immediately threw her arms around her in a big hug and welcomed her to the family.

Ginny seemed torn, seeming to realize that her husband was bound to have additional wives, but not exactly pleased either.

Susan he knew he didn't have to worry about, she had already said she would be more than happy to let him marry her Aunt and was quite pleased to be able to move back to her ancestral Bones family home as well as be living with her aunt again.

Really the most major concern he had was with Hermione, who looked betrayed and angry.

"Excuse me but why did you feel the need to agree to marry an additional wife Harry?" Hermione asked before adding to Amelia, "no offense Madame Bones."

"Lord Potter and your husband can marry whoever he wants, no matter whenever or how many wives he has or wants," Daphne argued, "it is not your place to question it."

"I'm his wife though," Hermione countered.

"So am I and normally you would indeed have some say but that time is now gone, you are part of a harem, Harry's harem, and you're just one wife among many," Daphne insisted.

"Harry values me more than that, or at least I thought he did," Hermione said, now looking at him in anger.

To his surprise, it was actually Astoria who argued back as she insisted loudly, "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION YOUR HUSBAND LIKE THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE TO HAVE A HUSBAND LIKE LORD POTTER! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO BE HIS WIFE AND YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF MUDBLOOD FILTH-"

At that Ginny came to Hermione's aid and insisted angrily, "DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

Both Ginny and Astoria pulled out their wands, now facing each other.

"STOP! There will be no fighting in this house!" Harry said firmly as he looked both Astoria and Ginny in the eye, making sure both of them had backed down and put their wands away.

"I hate it when everybody fights," Luna complained, "why can't we just move past our differences and just be friends?"

He looked over at Luna, giving her a grateful smile before then telling everyone, "Luna is right. Obviously there are a lot of us already with a lot of differing opinions on things, but we have to come together as a family."

"Astoria isn't really family," Ginny pointed out.

"Well she is now," Harry replied, "she and her mother are here because I want them to be here. That being said, Astoria I want you to do your best to try and get along with my wives while you're living with us, I simply don't have the time or patience to deal with every problem that might arise. That also goes for all of you, if you have a problem with another person then try and work it out with each other. I care about each of you and while it pains me to say it, it's obvious we can't possibly manage to get along all the time."

Daphne decided to then suggest, "well typically my Lord, in a harem there is usually an alpha wife, a wife who is over the other wives to make sure that they get along and manage the household. Someone who is only below her husband in making decisions."

He thought it over and realized that might actually be a good idea as he asked them all, "well what do you think? I think that may actually be a good idea."

"It would need to be someone who knows what they are doing," Daphne also added, "also typically in a harm it is someone who will have a son and the firstborn son at that."

"Like me?" Hermione asked, sounding pleased at the idea of having some control over Daphne, "having an alpha wife would probably show favoritism but so far I'm the only wife who is confirmed to be having a son."  
"Well potentially yes it could be you," Daphne conceded, even though she didn't seem pleased by this realization, "of course I could also already be carrying a son who just might deliver before you do."

"How about someone who already has plenty of experience leading a group of people," Susan volunteered as she looked over at her Aunt Amelia, not yet married to him but soon would be.

"We could simply vote," Ginny suggested, "each of us wives voting who we think it should be.

"This isn't a democracy though," Astoria answered, "Harry is your husband and he is the one who makes the decisions."

"Be that as it may technically, I'd still like to hear everyone's input," Harry answered.

"It shouldn't be me by the way," Amelia told them all, "it needs to be one of you younger ladies, I obviously would prefer my niece Susan but I think it should be worked out amongst yourselves. Ultimately though I think that the decision should go to Lord Potter here as while I'm sure he is being very nice, he really does have absolute say in such a decision."

He looked over each of his wives, aware that each of them he was sure would like to be the alpha wife or at the very least had opinions on who it should be.

It also needed to be someone who everyone could accept, someone who would be listened to and listen to others in an unbiased way that was fair.

That immediately eliminated Ginny, Hermione, and Daphne who obviously had too biased of opinions so that left Susan and Luna. Susan could clearly get along with all of his wives and would be a good leader but for some reason...he just already knew who it should be. Perhaps he should have waited and thought it over but honestly...the decision seemed obvious to him. Luna loved him already and he loved her, everyone loved Luna in fact, and she proven time and time again at having an uncanny ability to defuse a difficult situation and get people to get along.

"Luna, I'd like you to be the alpha wife," Harry declared.

There were indeed whispers as everyone seemed completely shocked by this decision, including Luna herself as she admitted, "I'm not super fantastic at lots of things like everybody else is."

"That's absolute rubbish," Ginny declared as she put an arm around Luna, "you're amazing Luna, better than all of us."

"I completely agree," Daphne surprisingly agreed, also putting an arm around Luna from the other side.

"I think that's something that we can all agree on," Hermione answered, now adding to what was becoming a group hug.

Of course he and Susan and Amelia had to join in and then even Gina and Astoria as they hugged it out.

"You beautiful ladies are all the best!" Luna cried happily as she let out a sigh and said, "I love our family."

"I completely agree with that," Harry told her.

He felt relieved, knowing that he'd made at least one right decision today. While his wives might disagree on a lot of things, they all seemed to love and appreciate Luna and as the alpha wife, maybe, just maybe, perhaps he was just as crazy as Luna was for thinking this, they might just become a very big, happy family.

…..

Members of the Family P = Pregnant

Harry Potter age 18 Gryfindor

Wives

Ginny Weasley Potter age 17 Gryffindor P Twin girls

Hermione Granger Potter age 19 Gryffindor P Twins boy and girl

Luna Lovegood Potter age 17 Ravenclaw P Triplets three girls

Susan Bones Potter age 19 Hufflepuff

Daphne Greengrass Potter age 18 Slytherin

To be added

Amelia Bones age 47 Hufflepuff


	7. Coming Together

Chapter 7: Coming Together

By the end of the day, Harry suddenly now had a new wife, a new house, a new alpha wife, and a new perspective on life.

He married Amelia in another rushed ceremony, but immediately after everyone headed back to what would be their new home, the Bones Manor or as Susan reminded him it should be called now, Potter Manor.

As he looked around the house he was certainly impressed as was everyone else. Even Daphne, Astoria, and Gina seemed astonished at its sheer size and the amount of rooms it held.

"We've got over 100 rooms and that's if you don't include bathrooms and such," Amelia explained.

Lots of room for his family to grow he thought.

Even so as he checked out the master bedroom, more spacious than most of the rooms and with an extra large bed, he did have to admit that his wives already couldn't possibly all fit.

Before at Grimmauld Place, Daphne had been sleeping in the same room as her mother and sister and Luna had been sleeping at either the foot of the bed or on the floor, which was something he was going to insist she didn't do again, partially because she was his alpha wife and also because he hated anyone having to sleep on the floor, especially when there were obviously so many beds and bedrooms.

When he decided to tell Luna of his feelings, confiding in her his concerns about sleeping arrangements, she said,

"Well we'll just have to take turns and share who gets to sleep with you and who sleeps in the rooms next to it of course and I really don't mind sleeping on the floor Harry if it would help."

"I really don't want you doing that anymore," Harry told her, "in fact since you are the alpha wife now, you should probably be the one wife who sleeps alongside me all the time."

"That's too great an honor Harry," Luna tried to argue.

Susan having overheard their conversation a little told her, "I think you deserve it Luna and I think your plan of switching off seems fair."

"Well alright then, if I really must sleep with Harry every single night and be available to make love to him at any time of night I will," Luna replied, giggling a little at the end about the thought of lots of sex.

Oh, he really loved Luna, he thought.

After organizing sleeping arrangements and schedules with Hermione and Ginny together and then Daphne, Amelia, and Susan trading off with them, once they were alone he opted to tell Luna, his new alpha wife about Gina and Astoria and his conflict regarding it.

"I feel like marrying them or at least making them concubines is the right thing to do," He told her after explaining what he had overheard, "but I don't want to make my other wives mad, of course if I say no then Daphne will get mad, I just don't know what to do."

Luna, still just as calm and relaxed and easygoing as always merely said, "well Harry you can't please everybody, but each of your wives knew when they agreed to the marriage law and agreed to marry you that you would already have lots of wives that they would have to share you with. However if they love you and you love them, then they will eventually understand. I just wish everybody could be friends and I just know we all will but it will take time."

He thought it over. Really Luna could be a total genius.

"Thank you Luna, you're really smart you know that?" He told her.

She grinned and said, "thanks I like to think so."

At that she leaned in and kissed him, which he eagerly returned. They then started making out and he started taking off Luna's shirt, but then she stopped him as she reminded him, "I'd love for you to make sweet, sweet love to me Harry, but I think you should probably do your newest wife first."

Amelia, Harry realized. He'd just gotten married and he was already forgetting about his newest wife, he must already be getting too many wives for this.

"I want you to have a good time too you know," Harry answered.

"It's okay, I can find Susan and have some fun with her instead if you don't want me to be lonely," Luna answered.

He just about choked as he asked, "you knew about Susan...?"

"Being bisexual, of course silly," Luna replied as if it was obvious, "besides I love playing with her big boobies and Susan loves having them played with."

"Well if you want, you go right ahead," Harry told her, unsure of what else to say.

Luna then asked, "oh and do you want me to tell Gina and Astoria you are planning on letting them be your concubines first?"

He was surprised again as he asked, "how did you know what I was going to do? I haven't even made up my mind yet."

Luna just smiled a knowing smile and said, "yes you did."

To that he just nodded, conceding that she was probably right and said, "I think it's probably best if I told them myself."

Luna merely shrugged and said, "I figured you'd say that, good luck Harry."

…

Having apparently made his decision, he went to go and find Daphne, Astoria, and Gina.

The first thing that he felt he needed to do was come clean and admit to overhearing their conversation, which he did.

They each seemed surprised, but not upset that he had listened in.

"I can understand you listening in, really I can't blame you," Daphne noted, "in a way it actually makes things easier for me since you already know what is being proposed, so what do you think then?"

"Do I wish to make two people, in particular your sister and mother as my concubines, no," Harry insisted, glancing over at both women he had just mentioned.

At that both Gina and Astoria looked disappointed but he continued.

"However this is a different time and despite any reservations I might have I feel it is necessary, some of my other wives might not like it, which is why I'm agreeing to have you be concubines instead of full wives, but hopefully they will eventually understand and get over it."

"I'm certain that they will be, you are indeed a great man, Lord Potter," Gina told him respectfully.

"I feel lucky just to be your concubine," Astoria told him.

"I do want to make it clear just what you are getting into though," Harry told them, "you will both not get full on wife status as concubines meaning my actual wives will have precedence over you in decisions that I make. Some certain rights as citizens and witches of magical Britain will also be lost to you. You and your children may not have claim to any inheritances beyond that which I personally decide to give to you. I could also refuse to allow you to take the name of Potter but I will allow it if you wish. Finally you will to some extent be expected to follow orders that my wives give you."

Both Gina and Astoria looked at each other but then nodded as Gina answered, "we already knew of all those terms and completely accept them."

"I would also like to under the condition of you following orders that my wives give you," Harry declared, "have you be personally assigned as a sort of servant each of you to one of my wives at least for a time. This is really to help you get along with them and help my wives come to appreciate you. Gina I'd like you to be assigned to Ginny."

Gina nodded and said with a polite bow, "of course it would be my pleasure my Lord."

"Astoria," Harry told her, "I'd like you to be assigned to Hermione."

Astoria certainly didn't seem pleased by that.

"Hermione is my wife, who I happen to love, and I want to see the two of you get along," He explained, "I know you come from different backgrounds but I'm sure you can find some common ground."

Astoria seemed to think for a moment before finally taking a respectful bow and saying, "I will do as you ask Lord Potter, to the best of my abilities."

He nodded, pleased to hear such a response, before then realizing awkwardly he wasn't sure what to do to go through his whole make them concubines process.

Daphne seemed to guess what he was thinking as she informed him, "in order to make them concubines you will need to raise your wand while touching theirs and then have them say-"

"I'll do that part," Astoria insisted as she raised her wand and touched his.

"I Astoria Greengrass do solemnly declare that my life is now Lord Harry Potter's, to do as he wishes and serve him until either my dying day or until Lord Potter releases me from his service. Here on out I shall be his concubine, to bear his children if he wishes, or fulfill any of his other needs. I take this solemn vow with failure to keep it resulting in the loss of my magic, so mote it be."

A sudden spark of green light jumped from her wand to his wand at that.

Daphne then told him what to say in reply.

"I Harry Potter do accept your vow of servitude and concubinage and do accept you as my own until upon your death or until I release you from your servitude, so mote it be.

His own wand created a little gold spark that jumped to her wand and both wands then glowed for a moment in a light golden glow and Astoria jumped a little in shock as something suddenly appeared on her neck.

As he looked at it, he noticed that his name Potter seemed to be now tattooed in little gold writing onto her neck.

"It is done," Daphne declared.

Astoria rubbed her neck, not seeming to be in much pain, but still clearly feeling a little weird.

"How does it feel?" He asked her.

"It's okay," Astoria replied, "I feel different somehow...I'm just not sure exactly how to explain it but it isn't bad either."

Her mother Gina then stepped forward to do the same thing as she locked wands with him and said, "I Gina Greengrass do solemnly declare that my life is now Lord Harry Potter's, to do as he wishes and serve him until either my dying day or until Lord Potter releases me from his service. Here on out I shall be his concubine, to bear his children if he wishes, or fulfill any of his other needs. I take this solemn vow with failure to keep it resulting in the loss of my magic, so mote it be."

After she said it, another green spark leapt from her wand to his and then he said his part as well. Once he had their wands glowed gold for a moment and then a moment later his name Potter also appeared on her neck.

"It is also now done," Daphne declared, inspecting both her mother and sister before giving each of them an embrace.

"I suppose we are official members of the family now," Gina observed.

"You are indeed," He agreed, choosing to give both her and Astoria a quick kiss.

…..

After announcing to his other wives that he had accepted both Gina and Astoria as his concubines, he checked for their reactions. They all seemed surprised except of course for Luna who already knew, but the rest of them seemed to accept it, including Hermione and Ginny even though they didn't seem pleased.

He could have told them before doing it, but ultimately he was coming to accept that they simply had to just accept whatever he chose. Maybe that sounded cruel and uncaring of him, but honestly Daphne was indeed right: he did have his own harem now and while he liked to think that he loved his wives, he also had other obligations.

Of course he would be less than honest if he didn't admit having lots of beautiful women around him to have sex with certainly played a part.

Speaking of which, now with 1 new wife and 2 new concubines, it was time to...break them in. That actually concerned him quite a bit as he was aware that all 3 women had actually been abused to some extent by death eaters, Amelia as a prisoner and even Gina as a pureblood wife had actually been loaned out a few times to other death eaters by her husband. Astoria had mentioned something about Draco Malfoy using her a couple of times while at school, but she wouldn't go into any details and he didn't push her for them.

At any rate, he felt the need to go slow and take them one at a time. Luna was also on hand to prepare them a little.

Amelia as his wife was given precedence and so she was selected to go first.

As she entered the bedroom, now completely naked, she looked very nervous. The last however many times she had had sex had been when she had been raped and tortured he realized.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," He insisted.

She seemed to appreciate the offer but she shook her head and said, "no, I want to do this...especially after...what I went through. I trust you Harry and I want to feel...good again."

"Alright," He answered, now allowing himself to look her naked body over. She did indeed have multiple scars on her body, likely from abuse suffered while captured by death eaters, and when they had first found her after the war was over she was much too thin from lack of food but fortunately in the months after she'd put a lot of healthy weight back on and regained much of the curves that the Bones women were known for, in particular their very large bosoms.

"What's your bra size if you don't mind me asking?" He asked her

She smiled, appreciating the question as she answered, "I'm a 34F right now she admitted, at one time I was up to a 36G before the war. Do you like them?"

"Of course," Harry answered easily, admiring them with his eyes, "you're a very attractive woman all around."

Indeed it was true, in addition to her large bosom, she had long red hair that touched her bum, a bum which was also quite curvy and shapely, and nice white legs.

"Thank you Harry," She told him, pleased that he was pleased, "while our marriage is indeed one of convenience for both of us, I do hope that we will find at least a mutual attraction and respect for one another."

"I hope so too," He told her as he came over to her.

He was about to place her hands on her body, somewhere not too intrusive but thought better of it and instead asked, "what would you like to do?"

She thought a moment and then suggested, "if it pleases you, I'd like to first give you a massage."

"Alright," He agreed as he lay down on the bed for her.

She hovered over him on the side of the bed, gently placing her hands onto his back and shoulders and rubbing into his skin.

"I probably should not take too long as I know you have Gina and Astoria to deal with right after me," Amelia noted.

"You're fine, they can wait," Harry answered as she decided to finally risk placing her hands onto his bum for the first time.

"I am well used to getting it over with quickly," She responded.

"Be that as it may, I don't want you to feel that way with me ever," Harry told her firmly as he still lay on his stomach and enjoyed the massage.

"I still don't want this to take very long," She admitted, "you are an attractive young man and I do wish for more in the future with you if you wish, but for right now I'd like to keep things brief."

"I understand," He told her, "would you like to stop now and continue this later?"

"No, I want you to finish inside me, I'm ready for you now," Amelia told him.

Still a bit hesitant, he got up so that he could position himself correctly. Even so, he let her be the one to guide him into her.

She let out a gasp as he entered her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes you're just a lot bigger than most of the men I've been with," She admitted, "please continue."

He started pushing into her, turned on as he watched her big breasts jiggle as he did so.

She noticed what he was staring at and offered breathlessly as she was concentrated on the feel of him inside her, "you can feel my breasts if you'd like."

Gently, he grabbed her left boob and played with it as he continued to pound into her

It didn't take long as he already felt that build up and then that release as he let stream after stream into her.

Once he was done, he pulled out of her and they lay there still intertwined.

"That was quick but very nice," She told him, "please feel free to ask for me at any time although it will likely need to be quick like this again for awhile."

"Whatever makes you comfortable," He told her as she got up to go get either Daphne or Astoria for their turn.

She returned a moment later however with both women, both of which were now naked, along with Luna who had apparently come to watch the show.

"They both wanted to do it together," Luna explained.

"That's fine," Harry answered as he looked both Greengrass women over, both with very similar body types as Daphne, long, blonde hair, big breasts, thin waist; wide, curvy hips, and long smooth legs.

They both looked back at him, still naked. They had both seen him naked before of course, on accident during his many escapades with his various wives around the house back at Grimmauld Place, but now that they were actually allowed to look with more than just a glance, they had no problem with staring.

"You certainly have an attractive body my lord," Gina observed.

"So do you," He told her honestly.

Despite her age, she was one hot looking mama.

"Harry will next want to know your bra sizes," Luna said.

"Why would you think that Luna?" He asked her.

Luna just giggled and said, "well, don't you?"

"Well yes," He admitted sheepishly.

Neither Greengrass women seemed to mind being asked such information.

"I"m a 32 triple D-cup if you want to know," Astoria answered, "I also have a 24 inch waist and 38 inch hips, I'm 5 feet 3 inches tall, weigh 110 pounds, I wear a 5 in shoe size, I'm 17 years old, I'm in Slytherin, and I don't mind if you want to take me in however many ways you want."

"That's a bit more information that I asked for," He admitted, "but it certainly is nice to know."

Astoria grinned back at him.

Gina then admitted, "well I also wasn't expecting to get that detailed but I wear a 36E-cup bra, I have a 28 inch waist, 40 inch hips, I'm 5 feet 4 inches tall, weigh 130 pounds, wear a size 6 shoe, I'm 39 years old, I used to be in Slytherin, and I also would be okay with whatever you wish to do to me."

"Let him play with your big tits, he likes that," Luna suggested, still standing in the corner of the room watching.

"Luna would you mind?" He asked her, trying to get her to let him, Gina, and Astoria to figure things out on their own, but of course Luna took it differently and said, "ooh, yes I'd love to join in, I never thought you'd ask Harry."

To his complete surprise, Luna went right over to Astoria and kissed her right on the mouth.

Astoria seemed surprised, but didn't do anything to stop it either.

"Yeah, she has good kissable lips for you Harry," Luna told him.

"Thanks for letting me know Luna," Harry answered sarcastically.

"No problem and you're welcome Harry," Luna said, seeming to appreciate the compliment, "Would you like me to give them a full inspection to see if they are good enough for you?"

"Oh I'm sure they are," Harry answered.

"It's alright," Astoria told him, "Luna is just doing her job as the alpha wife, she is supposed to inspect any new wives or concubines before they are allowed to be with their master or husband."

Luna giggled and said, "see Harry, I'm just doing my job."

At that, she went and walked around both Gina and Astoria, looking each of them over and touching either a boob or one of their bum cheeks.

"I think they'll be great for you Harry!" Luna announced, "they're both super sexy and ready to be pounded into, given a good time, and impregnated by you."

Astoria laughed and said, "yeah, Luna's got us pegged."

He couldn't resist laughing too and told Luna, "why don't you help get Gina get a bit more ready for me while I take care of Astoria?"

"I'd love to Harry!" Luna said as she took Gina's hand and told her, "now lie down for me while I give you a massage all over your sexy body and then I'll finger you and get you more loose and ready to take on Harry's huge cock."

Gina smiled but did as Luna requested as she lay down on the bed for her.

Harry looked over at Astoria and suggested, "care to do the same for me?"

Astoria also smiled and lay down next to her mother, with both of them now on their backs, as they looked up expectantly at both him and Luna.

Luna started with Gina's breasts, so he opted to copy her and start with Astoria.

"Harry loves big tits," Luna told Gina, "and you've got some nice big ones for him to play with."

"I do," Gina agree with a smile as her breasts continued to be fondled and squeezed by Luna.

"We also need your nipples to be nice and hard so they will be more suckable and delightful for Harry too," Luna added, squeezing the woman's nipples so they would get hard.

Astoria, having her own big tits massaged by him smiled and said, "I love Luna."

"I do too," He told her, agreeing completely, "you're not so bad yourself."

Astoria frowned a little and said, "I want to get along with everyone like she does."

"Me too," He replied as he moved his hands down to her trim stomach to match again what Luna was doing with Astoria's mother.

"I'm going to do your mother right after you, you know that?" He asked Astoria.

"I'm perfectly aware that my mother is a definite MILF, and I want you to do her, hard and good," Astoria answered, "just like with me and I want you to knock both of us up with your babies."

Gina smiled and said, "thank you my daughter...and I think she's completely right my Lord."

"Then let's get you nice and ready for that," Luna suggested as she put her hand lower onto Gina's nether regions and inserted two fingers, quickly finding that special little spot.

Gina began to make a few moans.

Harry had already hastened to repeat what Luna was doing again and was working on finding that special spot himself.

Once he did, Astoria also began to let out a few moans.

"Ooh, you're really good at this Harry," Astoria breathed, a blissful expression on her face.

"I've had some practice," He admitted.

"I think they are both good and ready for you Harry," Luna told him.

"Would it please you my lord to stick your big cock into me and release your delicious and wonderful cum?" Gina asked.

"It would please me," Harry told her as he switched with Luna and paired up with Gina to do just as she suggested.

As he entered her, admittedly a bit looser than he was used to but still felt very good, he was turned on and spurned on by watching Luna now fingering Astoria.

"I'll keep her ready for you Harry," Luna said as he started now ramming into Gina.

Oh goodness, he wanted to cum into her, he'd already done Amelia and now he was on to his next conquest, this beautiful MILF that he could have whenever, wherever.

Finally he let out burst after burst of sweet cum and after he had finished, took only a moment to rest before turning to Astoria and saying, "it's your turn now."

…

A couple hours later after having done his 3 newest additions to his harem for the first time (and Luna afterwards as thanks even though by then he was exhausted), he decided to check and see how his other wives were doing.

He found Hermione in the bathroom, hovering over a toilet, while her new servant concubine Astoria stood over her, holding her hair back and being on standby in case she needed anything.

"Are you alright?" He asked Hermione.

"Yeah," She told him, "I guess I'm just starting to experience morning sickness."

"Sorry," He told her.

"It's not your fault," Hermione told him, "well actually I guess it sort of is since you were the one who impregnated me in the first place."

"Sorry," Harry told her as he let out a long sigh, "I guess this whole situation that we're in is all my fault. I can't imagine this must be easy for you, pregnant with twins, part of a harem and married to a guy who is a complete jerk."

Hermione managed to look up from the toilet to look at him instead and said compassionately, "I'm not blaming you, you know. I'm sorry if I have difficult taking things well. Obviously I didn't want all this to happen, but I know you're doing what you feel is necessary. You know I love you, right Harry? I'll always love you."

He smiled momentarily but then frowned as Hermione was forced to turn back to the toilet and started retching.

A moment later and she commented, "although you might not love me right now."

"Of course I do," He told her, gently placing a hand on her back, "I'm also so glad you understand, agreeing to go along with the marriage law, to have multiple wives, to agree to marry Amelia, or make Astoria and Gina my concubines, none of those were easy decisions for me and I hate hurting you Hermione, you've been there for me more times and longer than anyone else I know."

"He really does love you, I can tell," Astoria told her, "I'm actually really jealous of you."

"Jealous of me, the woman currently bending over a toilet?" Hermione joked.

"Maybe the pregnancy part," Astoria said, "but it's really you're so lucky in other ways too, you're smart, you're beautiful, and you have a great man like Harry that loves you, I would give anything to have Harry love me like he loves you."

Hermione looked up and gave Astoria a grateful smile, seeming to understand her a little better and told her, "I'm sure someday he will."

Astoria rejected that and said, "I'm just a concubine and your servant, my Lord's attention should be focused on you and the other wives."

"That doesn't mean I can't love you too," Harry reminded her.

Astoria however ignored him, still focused on Hermione as she told her, "while we may not agree on a lot of things, I still consider myself proud that my Lord has assigned me to serve you personally. I shall strive to do so honorably and diligently until I am no longer able to adequately do so or if my Lord should choose to have me serve in a different capacity."

Hermione seemed unsure how to answer but said simply, "thank you, I've never had a servant before but if you wish to help me, I appreciate it...especially as I get through this pregnancy."

"I shall it is my hope become blessed with children of my own through my Lord's loins, but it shall be my pleasure to assist you as well," Astoria answered.

Harry was pleased to hear that it seemed Astoria and Hermione were getting along. Despite his concerns about pairing them up, they seemed to be working things out. Luna deserved a lot more credit than she was getting, he thought.

….

The next day and Harry headed back to the Ministry for yet another round of marriages from the goblet, this time accompanied by his 6 current wives and his 2 concubines. He never thought he'd have so many and yet here he was and just about to get even more

First however they needed to find out if Susan or Daphne were pregnant yet...which considering the amount of sex they had already had and the fertility and vitality potions he seriously doubted they weren't, it was just with how many.

There was also even a chance that Amelia, Astoria and Gina were pregnant too even if he'd only had sex with them once so far and only just yesterday.

Madame Pomfrey started with Daphne and told Daphne after scanning her with her wand, "congratulations Daphne, you are pregnant with twin boys."

Daphne looked pleased and proud of this result as she had been wanting sons.

Each of them gave her a pat on the back in congratulations before Madame Pomfrey came to Susan and told her, "congratulations, you are pregnant with triplets, all of them girls."

While surprised and a bit worried, Susan also appeared to be pleased.

"Well I guess I won't have enough breasts to feed them all at one time, but I'll work something out," Susan commented, "at least I got my wish, I'm already off to a good start on that large family I was wanting."

"You're already part of a large family whether you like it or not," Ginny reminded her.

"A harem," Daphne added.

"We don't need to call it that," Hermione responded.

"You can call it whatever you like, but that's what I'm calling it," Daphne answered as her mother was currently being scanned as well to see if she was pregnant yet.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant with twin girls," Madame Pomfrey announced.

Gina just nodded and accepted all the congratulations from everyone before moving away to allow her daughter Astoria to be tested.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant with triplet girls," Madame Pomfrey told her.

Astoria looked up at him and asked, "does me and my mother being pregnant please you my Lord?"

"It most certainly does," Harry agreed.

Astoria smiled and said, "then I hope to bear many of your children even though they shall all be girls."

At that he was a bit confused as he asked, "why only girls? Also come to think of it, I do seem to be getting a lot more daughters than sons in general."

"First of all it is part of the concubine spell in order to prevent any illegitimate heirs that could try and lay claim to the inheritance from concubines to ensure that when they become pregnant, they only have daughters," Gina explained, "as for why most of your wives seem to be having mostly daughters, I'm also assuming that the potion they are taking to increase fertility was designed for women in harems as well, in order to prevent their being too many male heirs and risk too much infighting between them."

"That is indeed correct," Madame Pomfrey admitted, "we admittedly chose to go ahead and use it anyway since the idea was that if more girls were born than boys and we continued to allow for having harems, the greater female population could then in time bear more children quicker and allow for an even greater population increase faster."

He supposed it made sense, he thought.

"I just want to know if I'm pregnant too or not, I don't care what I'm having," Amelia pointed out, reminding them all that they still had one more to test.

"I apologize Madame Bones, I shall test you immediately," Madame Pomfrey said as she scanned her with her wand. After a moment she said, "congratulations, you are indeed pregnant with twin girls."

Amelia smiled and admitted, "I was kind of worried that I might be too damaged and too old to have children, but I'm pleased to hear that isn't the case."

He put an arm compassionately around her. He hadn't known that she had worried about that, and it might have partially been the reason why she hadn't wanted their time together to be too long.

"Can you test me again?" Luna asked Madame Pomfrey, "I think I've got another baby or two growing inside me from the last time you checked."

Ginny laughed and said, "I don't think you can get pregnant again Luna while you're already pregnant, even though I know you're totally baby crazy it just isn't going to happen."

Madame Pomfrey also seemed to doubt it, but seemed to think it would do no harm to check and scanned Luna again.

Her eyes then widened in complet surprise as she admitted, "yes, I originally only counted 3 babies when I first tested her, but now I count 1 more...no 2 more babies inside her than before, another girl and a boy."

"I'm having quintuplets!" Luna said very happily, the only woman ever to likely be happy about having quintuplets.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Madame Pomfrey said, "I've never seen this happen before."

"I do," Luna said, "it's because I'm now Harry's alpha wife and my magic knew that and made me more pregnant."

Madame Pomfrey continued to scan Luna and admitted, "well I can't explain it, I swear she only had 3 babies growing inside her, but now she has 2 more and they seem to be growing more quickly in order to catch up to the other 3 in development."

"I'm going to get so huge!" Luna said practically beaming in delight.

"Well I guess then we should all be happy for you, no matter how it happened," Ginny told her friend and co-wife."

"We should indeed," Daphne agreed.

"I still want to check me and Ginny out to make sure that it only happened to Luna," Hermione suggested.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and checked Hermione and then Ginny, but there was no change to them, having the exact same amount of babies as before.

"How peculiar," Madame Pomfrey said, "I'll have to do some research into this one and I'll check you again Luna the next time you are here but for now I see no reason to be alarmed."

At that they all got up to leave to find out what other surprises were awaiting them in the form of other additions to their family.

Yet after doing a quick tally in his head, he was currently at: 6 wives, 2 concubines, and 21 children currently on the way with 16 of them girls and 5 of them boys. It was all rather overwhelming to be honest and he suspected he wasn't anywhere near done yet.

He would soon see...and apparently sooner rather than later as he approached the place where the goblet normally chose who was to be married. There was an angry mob assembled just in front of it...and it didn't look like they were going to back down this time.

Members of the Family P = Pregnant

Harry Potter age 18 Gryfindor

Wives

1\. Ginny Weasley Potter age 17 Gryffindor P Twin girls

2\. Hermione Granger Potter age 19 Gryffindor P Twins boy and girl

3\. Luna Lovegood Potter (alpha) age 17 Ravenclaw P Quintuplets four girls and a boy

4\. Susan Bones Potter age 19 Hufflepuff P Triplets three girls

5\. Daphne Greengrass Potter age 18 Slytherin P Twin boys

6\. Amelia Bones Potter age 47 Hufflepuff P Twin girls

Concubines

1\. Gina Greengrass Potter age 39 P Twin girls

2\. Astoria Greengrass Potter age 17 P Triplet girls


	8. The War of Words

Chapter 8: The War of Words

As Harry and his wives and concubines approached the mob of protesters against the marriage law, he realized very quickly that they weren't going to back down so easily as the last couple of times. They were more organized and looked a lot more confident than before as if they knew something he didn't.

"Let us through!" Amelia insisted, "I am the head of magical law enforcement and you cannot bar us from entry. Failure to do so will result in arrest."

A young man stepped forward, apparently the leader of the group and Harry realized with surprise that it was actually Neville Longbottom, his old classmate.

Neville had grown up a lot in the war and had fought bravely, ending up getting almost as much respect and admiration from the people as himself for all that he accomplished, leading many to rise up in revolt of Voldemort's reign.

Right now however Neville had that same confidence and leadership skills as then now too as he stepped right in front of Amelia and declared, "we are merely concerned citizens about some of the practices that the Ministry are doing. We come entirely in peace."

"If you come in peace then you will let us and anyone else through," Amelia insisted.

"Of course," Neville replied easily, "we shall let anyone through wishes to pass as soon as we have informed them of a new change in policy."

"New change?" Ginny asked, "what are you talking about Neville?"

Neville bristled and said, "I am Lord Longbottom now and you will address me as such."

Three different girls who were Harry remembered selected to marry Neville out of the goblet in the past clung to him in support.

Neville (honestly Neville really was a better name than Lord Longbottom) then addressed everyone as he spoke loudly to everyone in the room.

"We as a people, as witches and wizards are tired of having to deal with those who would destroy everything we hold most dear, individuals who have proven to uphold death and destruction, to make everyone slaves of all those they consider beneath them. That of death eater families who would if they could see the return of You-know-who or at the very least his practices of torture and rape and blood purity. Do none of us forget what happened when we were too lenient with them after the first war with You-know-who? They only returned to finish what they started, stronger and more powerful than ever in yet another war, one we only just finished where countless lives were lost. For too long they have held too much power, had too much wealth and influence, and I say no longer! Those individuals shall be stripped of all their power and influence and allow the truly great wizards, those who have always loved freedom, who have seen loved ones die fighting for the cause, to finally gain the respect they deserve. Then there are those of other countries, who would see magical Britain become part of another country, to be annexed and taken over while we are down and weak. I say no! We are wizards and witches of Britain and we shall remain as such! Anyone who would see us stopped must either accept their new role in life or be forced out from among us."

After his little speech, there was a roar of approval from the crowd.

Unfortunately it appeared in addition to his major confidence boost, Nevill had gotten a lot more eloquent with what he said...or he had practiced this speech a lot already and possibly had someone write it for him, sounded like Neville was already becoming a politician.

Yet Neville soon proved he wasn't done as after all the cheers and applause had ended, Neville then declared, "I call for an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, a vote in front of everyone, to decide right here and now the policies that will save us as a nation. We ask only for what is necessary: to strip all death eater families or those of foreign ties of their wealth and property, to be redistributed to those left poor and destitute by the war. Furthermore those same individuals must from now on be considered as lesser class citizens, unable to hold high up positions that would give them the chance to abuse their power. They cannot own their own property nor vote in politics. Women of them will no longer be allowed to marry, but instead become concubines and unless they shall be taken in by some noble wizard in good standing, them and their families shall be forced out from among us, wherever they go or whatever they do it matters as not, as long as they are not among us to cause further trouble. I call for all these changes right now, here and now in front of everyone!"

There was another roar of approval from the crowd as calls started being made to make a vote.

Harry tried to say something as did Amelia but it was clear the crowd wasn't listening as loud as they had gotten as they moved towards where the Wizengamot normally convened.

The Wizengamot was supposed to be made up of judges and people in certain positions in the MInistry, including his new wife Amelia, but from what Harry could tell, most members of the Wizengamot had already united with the crowd, either out of fear or because they actually believed in the cause that Neville was calling for.

At any rate, Neville was not allowing for any prevention of the law that he felt needed to be passed and as soon as anyone tried to say anything against him, the crowd only got louder as if they would allow no opposition to their plans and they would not be satisfied until their goals were met.

Much to his dismay, it seemed nearly everyone seemed to completely agree with what Neville was proposing.

"We have to do something," Ginny insisted angrily.

"I don't think there is anything we can do, this is the will of the people," Daphne observed glumly.

"Don't have that kind of attitude," Susan warned, "we'll figure something out."

"I don't think so in this instance," Hermione was forced to admit as she looked around at the crowd, "the people have suffered too much, they'll make sure this new law gets passed."

"Harry could do something," Luna said confidently as she looked at him expectantly.

He however felt unnerved by it, what was he to do or say that would prevent the inevitable from happening. He didn't agree with much of what Neville had been saying, but he could at least understand how angry people were. He'd been angry too and he hated to see yet another war occur, yet he realized that if this law wasn't passed it was likely another war would result anyway.

Yet while he felt so helpless and unable to do anything, Luna and indeed several of his wives looked at him expectantly as if waiting for him to do something.

How was he to tell them he couldn't do anything?

As he looked over at Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, he also seemed helpless to stop the crowd as he and the other members of the Wizengamot were forced to make their votes, and make their votes public.

Shacklebolt and Amelia seemed to be the only ones who voted against the proposed new law, amid a lot of booing from the crowd, but of course they were in the minority and the law was soon passed.

Neville and the crowd cheered loudly, proud at their accomplishment. It was all a bit sickening, Harry thought.

Neville then had some of his followers bring forward both Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, to be used to make an example of, Harry realized. Pansy looked terrified as the crowd yelled insults and threw garbage at her as she was brought forward. Narcissa on the other hand kept her head held high, doing her best to ignore the crowd and anything else that came at her.

"These women are guilty of crimes too terrible to imagine," Neville told the crowd, "the wife of You-know-who's greatest supporter Lucius Malfoy and the woman who would have married her son, Draco Malfoy and daughter of other death eater supporters. Both of these women while not actively having participated supported true evil and would if they could see every last one of us dead or made slaves if they could. They both deserve immediate execution, but instead out of infinite mercy, mercy they didn't give to our own families who were killed by them and their kind, we shall instead banish them forever, that we might no longer have to endure their presence."

"We don't have any place to go, Britain is my home," Pansy managed to say, tears in her eyes as she looked around, still afraid of the mob.

Neville just grinned maliciously and said, "it is true no other country will accept this human filth nor can we blame them. In the case of foreigners no country will even accept those of their own country in fact! The witches and wizards of the world have turned their backs on our beloved country, to see us kill each other off and left to suffer and die, but we shall prove them wrong! Since we cannot get rid of our own human filth to other countries, I say it is only natural and just that we instead banish any and all foreigners and death eater scum to the island where Azkaban prison once stood."

That was pretty much a death sentence, Harry realized. He had visited what was left of Azkaban after the war to find out if it could still be used as a prison to house any remaining death eaters that had somehow survived, but it was really just a completely uninhabitable ruin, the whole island in fact was just a barren hunk of rock that no single person, nor indeed hundreds of people could expect to live on it and survive. Being forced to live there was effectively a death sentence, a slow and painful one as they eventually all starved and died. No one deserved that he thought, even Narcissa and Pansy.

The crowd however cheered in approval at Neville's plan but then as they quieted down, Harry finally saw a chance to be able to speak and be heard and he chose to begin with some of what the people also agreed with so that he might actually be listened to."

"The law must be upheld, the law must be upheld!" Harry said loudly.

His wives and concubines also got involved as they started yelling for him to be listened to.

"Harry Potter will speak! Harry Potter will speak!" Luna yelled the loudest of all.

Finally everyone quieted down out of respect for him to hear what the great Harry Potter had to say.

"Indeed the law must be upheld," Harry agreed, to which there was a roar of approval and more calls for banishment.

"However," Harry added, "one of the provisions of the law that was just signed is that those of death eater or foreign origin not be banished if they are taken in as concubines or made part of a family of a noble and capable wizard willing to take them in."

Neville, not sounding pleased at having finally been interrupted and contested, argued, "yes, but that provision is meant for those who have perhaps committed lesser crimes and helped fight in the war on the right side, certainly not these two women for example."

"I don't remember either of these women being given a real trial and being convicted of anything," Harry argued, "in fact I don't remember anyone you want to banish being given any trial whatsoever, so who are you who gets to decide who is banished and who isn't? In fact I'm sure if I looked hard enough I could find that you have ancestors who are foreign born, so why don't we just banish you?"

"My family are all noble, pureblood witches and wizards," Neville claimed in annoyance, "besides it should be obvious who really needs banishing and who doesn't. Foreigners were some of you-know-who's greatest supporters in the war and it is only fair that they should be forced to leave."

"There were also plenty of foreigners who fought hard against Voldemort, individuals who fought alongside you in fact," Harry answered.

"If they have been proven to be of noble intentions then they need not worry about banishment," Neville reassured him, "they shall be taken in as concubines by wizards who appreciate their contributions."

"So you're saying that they don't need to be banished if a noble wizard finds them and their family to be worth saving?" Harry asked.

Neville looked a bit less sure of himself as he admitted, "well yes, but who could consider the likes of Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson for instance to be worth saving?"

"I do," Harry answered with a slight smile, "in fact I think all of the individuals you want to banish are worth saving."

Shacklebolt came alongside him in support and said loudly, "I also agree, I think they should all be worth saving."

"You can't possibly save all of them," Neville argued.

Harry just smiled and said, "try me."

At that Shacklebolt started calling for any wizards with enough means willing to take any of those to be banished in. At first people were reluctant and nervous, afraid of angering the crowd but as more and more rose up in support of both him and Shacklebolt, there was a domino effect as more and more felt brave enough to also agree.

Harry suspected some just wished to get yet more concubines, but whatever their fate, it was bound to be better than the alternative of having to go to the island of Azkaban prison to slowly die.

Neville certainly did not look happy at this plan, but he seemed stumped as to what to do to stop it. In fact many people did not seem to like this plan but partially out of respect for him and Shacklebolt and partially because more and more people were showing their support, they didn't do anything to stop it.

It was still rather dangerous, but they had at least managed to score a major victory in the war that was still apparently going on. He was just going to get a lot more concubines because of it he thought.

Members of the Family P = Pregnant

Harry Potter age 18 Gryfindor

Wives

1\. Ginny Weasley Potter age 17 Gryffindor P Twin girls

2\. Hermione Granger Potter age 19 Gryffindor P Twins boy and girl

3\. Luna Lovegood Potter (alpha) age 17 Ravenclaw P Quintuplets four girls and a boy

4\. Susan Bones Potter age 19 Hufflepuff P Triplets three girls

5\. Daphne Greengrass Potter age 18 Slytherin P Twin boys

6\. Amelia Bones Potter age 47 Hufflepuff P Twin girls

Concubines

1\. Gina Greengrass Potter age 39 P Twin girls

2\. Astoria Greengrass Potter age 17 P Triplet girls


	9. The Harem just got a whole lot bigger!

Chapter 9: The harem just got a whole lot bigger!

Several hours later after the impromptu Wizengamot vote, a crowd gathered again, this time made up almost entirely of those individuals who had shown their support for either him or Shacklebolt and among them all the ones who had agreed to take in further concubines of those of death eater or foreign backgrounds and their children.

On one side of the room was gathered all the individuals that the new law affected. Each of them looked terrified and nervous, having nearly been banished to Azkaban and now only spared to be made concubines of whoever got them.

Some still had small children, who didn't entirely know what was going on, but looked just as scared and nervous as their mothers.

Harry's heart went out to them, feeling like he should have done more for them despite having effectively saved their lives.

Once again, that decision of who went to who was taken out of the hands of any person and instead placed upon the Goblet.

Also instead of just individuals, most had chosen instead to insert their entire family's name into the Goblet so that they weren't separated.

Finally, the Goblet seemed ready as it started spitting out names.

He was also unsurprised when it was his name that was first chosen.

Shacklebolt read aloud, "the Patil family to be concubines to Harry Potter."

He recognized the two Indian twins Parvati and Padma from school, but he hadn't yet met their mother or their younger sister, who appeared to be about 14 years old.

All of them looked nervous as they walked over to join in, but pleased at having been selected to become members of his growing family and Padma soon broke away from her family as she ran up to give him a big hug.

"Thank you!" She told him breathlessly as she continued to hold him tightly.

"I just wish I could have done more," He told her.

"You practically saved our lives, you've done more than I can ever repay you!" Padma told him.

After she finally released him, Parvati also made sure to give him a hug in thanks, as well as a quick kiss.

"Thank you," She said again.

"You're welcome," He told her, unsure what else to say.

Both her mother and younger sister also gave him their thanks and eternal gratitude.

Personally he felt like considering both Patil twins had fought against Voldemort in the final battle, they likely would have been claimed by someone, but you could never be sure of that. At least now they would become part of his family and they could receive at least a little bit of the respect they deserved.

Other names were coming out of the goblet and with still hundreds more to be chosen, Shacklebolt was quickly reading them aloud, including adding some to his own family to become his own concubines.

Nobody seemed to really have much objection to where they were sent to, recognizing the alternative was far worse. Even his own wives and concubines he noticed seemed to have no objection. What he had done to save everyone had undoubtedly come with a price, a price soon to be determined just how much, but for now they seemed to approve of what he was doing.

When the next person to join his family was called, she didn't seem at all as upset as she normally would be, he was sure.

"Narcissa Malfoy to be a concubine to Harry Potter," Shacklebolt declared.

Narcissa, who had been the mother of his enemy Draco Malfoy ever since he had started at Hogwarts, instead of looking at him in contempt and anger, instead gave him a grateful nod.

She knew he had saved her life for sure and yet in his mind he was only repaying the favor as Narcissa had actually saved his life during the war against Voldemort too. Deep down she wasn't nearly as bad a person as she was made out to be in his opinion..

"I can't imagine you would want me as your concubine Lord Potter but I shall submit to whatever you ask of me," Narcissa said, "I shall be your loyal servant, which is far more than I deserve."

"I shall be the judge of what you deserve or not," Harry told her before being forced to turn back to the Goblet as his name was called once more, this time involving the Chang family.

The Chang family consisted of Cho, who was his crush once upon a time, who he noticed blushed when he looked over at her, along with her mother and her younger sister who appeared to be about 13.

That concerned him, considering the girl's age, but then again as his concubine and not wife he was not forced to consummate anything with her, which relieved him a great deal.

Slowly the group of individuals still to be made concubines was getting smaller and smaller as they joined their new families but there was still a lot left

He also then got the Davis family much to Daphne's delight as her best friend Tracey, her mother, and sister also joined them with a great deal of thanks going to him.

By now, he was hardly able to keep track of new additions: Millicent Bulstrode, Su Li, Angelina Johnson, and Apolline, Fleur, and Gabrielle Delacour. They apparently hadn't been able to get out of the country after the war despite having fought bravely in it.

Getting 3 beautiful veela as his concubines was really nice though, he wasn't going to lie, although Gabrielle seemed rather enthusiastic despite her young age.

When her and her family's name was called she immediately went over to give him a hug.

"Ooh Harry, I get to be yours now!" She cried as she squeezed him tightly.

Gabrielle was not very big in size other than for some very overly large breasts for her young age of only 12, but she made up for it in enthusiasm.

"She's adorable Harry," Luna said happily, "I'm so glad we get to keep her."

"She isn't a toy doll or a pet or something," Harry reminded her.

"I'd love to be your pet though," Gabrielle answered, "I could even dress up like a dog and start barking."

"That would be so cool!" Luna agreed happily as she grabbed the little veela girl and hugged her as well, "welcome to the family, I think you and I are going to be good friends."

"Best friends obviously," Gabrielle replied as if this really was obvious, "you're so cool, and beautiful, and smart Luna."

Luna blushed and said, "thanks, you are all those things too and more."

Harry then looked over at Fleur and her mother Apolline who were also going to be his concubines, they seemed less enthusiastic than Gabrielle, but still seemed grateful and relieved that it was him that they would be concubines to.

Both Fleur and Apolline had lost their husbands in the war so it was obviously difficult for them to be with another man which he understood.

Luna and Gabrielle were still talking a million words a minute as they talked on and on about various stuff.

"When do I get to have sex with Harry and get knocked up with his babies?" Gabby asked, "also does he have a big-"

"Oh he's huge," Luna agreed instantly, "why just wait until you see it and then when he-"

"I think that's probably enough girls, we are in public after all," Apolline warned her daughter and Luna even though she also couldn't help but give his crotch a glance.

Both girls nodded and immediately began talking about something else.

Well at least Luna had a new really good friend, he thought, although he was concerned about a 12 year old girl being so keen to have sex with him.

At any rate, he turned back to the group of people still left to be chosen by the goblet and there was one person who very prominently was still there: Pansy Parkinson, whose expression was getting colder and more lonely and sad by the second as everyone around her was chosen.

She almost seemed to die inside, especially as she became the very last person left.

He couldn't imagine how badly she must be feeling right now, he thought, he actually felt very sorry for her.

Finally her name popped out of the goblet, it couldn't be anyone else with her being the only one left and Shacklebolt read aloud,

"Pansy Parkinson to be a concubine to Harry Potter."

Pansy just sighed and moved over to join his now huge family, not at all happy about anything, not that he could blame her.

Thankfully both Luna and Gabrielle went and gave her a warm welcome even though doing so felt like saying hi to a rock with the amount of response Pansy gave.

Even so as he looked around at his now current harem, which as he took a tally now consisted of 6 wives and 20 concubines.

However it was apparently not over yet as the Goblet still had some marriages to do as well and with all the death eater and foreign born individuals already becoming concubines, Shacklebolt had decided to just get it over with and finish up entirely with any remaining women still to be married.

Just overwhelmed by everything by now, he hardly reacted much as name after name was called to be married to him:

Hannah Abbott, who Susan was really happy about as they were best friends (and possibly something more Harry realized), Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, who were quite happy to be reunited with their best friend Angelina Johnson.

That turned out to be it and has he performed the various marriages and concubinage rituals, he realized he now had a huge harem, far larger than he would have ever expected to have, and honestly he was worried about just how he was going to figure things out and have everybody get along, but as Luna was quick to reassure him, everything was going to be great. With 10 wives and 20 concubines to care for, he could only hope she was right.

Members of the Family P = Pregnant

Harry Potter age 18 Gryfindor

Wives

1\. Ginny Weasley Potter age 17 Gryffindor P Twin girls

2\. Hermione Granger Potter age 19 Gryffindor P Twins boy and girl

3\. Luna Lovegood Potter (alpha) age 17 Ravenclaw P Quintuplets four girls and a boy

4\. Susan Bones Potter age 19 Hufflepuff P Triplets three girls

5\. Daphne Greengrass Potter age 18 Slytherin P Twin boys

6\. Amelia Bones Potter age 47 Hufflepuff P Twin girls

7\. Hannah Abbott Potter age 18 Hufflepuff

8\. Lavender Brown Potter age 19 Gryffindor

9\. Alicia Spinnet Potter age 22 Gryffindor

10\. Katie Bell Potter age 21 Gryffindor

Concubines

1\. Gina Greengrass Potter age 39 P Twin girls

2\. Astoria Greengrass Potter age 17 P Triplet girls

3\. Narcissa Malfoy Potter age 41 Slytherin

4\. Lakshmi Patil Potter age 40

5\. Parvati Patil Potter age 18 Gryffindor

6\. Padma Patil Potter age 18 Ravenclaw

7\. Priya Patil Potter age 14 Gryffindor

8\. Feng Chang Potter age 42

9\. Cho Chang Potter age 21 Ravenclaw

10\. Xi Chang Potter age 13 Ravenclaw

11\. Su Li Potter age 18 Ravenclaw

12\. Millicent Bulstrode Potter age 19 Slytherin

13\. Lara Davis Potter age 45 Slytherin

14\. Trina Davis Potter age 25 Slytherin

15\. Angelina Johnson Potter age 22 Gryffindor

16\. Tracey Davis Potter age 19 Slytherin

17\. Apolline Delacour Potter age 43

18\. Fleur Delacour Potter age 24

19\. Gabrielle Delacour Potter age 12

20\. Pansy Parkinson Potter age 19

Author's Note: The harem is all set up now without any plans to make any future additions but obviously there are a lot of members involved as it is. I chose to have so many and add a lot of them quickly because I really wanted to explore just how Harry and the women involved would react to suddenly get such a large harem. Fortunately Harry has had some time to adjust to already having lots of wives and concubines already, but it will be exponentially harder with such a large harem now.


	10. A much larger harem

Chapter 10: A much larger harem

There were some immediate problems with suddenly having a much larger harem, and a harem it most certainly was, not even Hermione disputed that now with 10 wives and 20 concubines.

Just how he was going to care for them all and give them the love and respect they deserved simply overwhelmed him, but fortunately for him, Luna already had a plan for that.

First of all, she immediately assigned Susan the task of being her second in command, his "beta" wife to help her make sure each of his wives and concubines were taken care of. Both Luna and Susan then in turn assigned each wife 2 concubines to serve under them with Luna immediately choosing Gabrielle Delacour and her sister Fleur and Susan choosing Padma and Parvati Patil.

He supposed that shouldn't be surprised that Luna and Susan had chosen 2 veela and twins, but he wasn't opposed to the idea either, in fact he was happy to let Luna and Susan make most of the decisions, including sleeping arrangements as obviously not everyone was going to fit in his bed with only Luna the only one permanently sleeping in it every night, assigning chores with the concubines having to do more but with everyone having to chip in, birthday parties was another thing Luna insisted on having for each person even though that meant they would be celebrating a birthday at least twice every month.

Really the only thing that he did protest on was now having to have each of his wives set up an appointment with either Susan or Luna before they could spend time with him or request anything of him.

"I don't want anyone to feel like they can't approach me about something or be able to spend time with me if they want," Harry argued.

"You simply wouldn't have the time anymore Harry with such a large harem," Susan explained, "even if you only spent 10 minutes per wife or concubine per day you would end up needing 5 hours out of each day to accomplish that."

He suddenly realized she did indeed have a point.

"So much for love I suppose," Harry said.

"They'll come to love you in other ways Harry, most of them probably already do love you in some way even if it is because you are the defeater of Voldemort which is at least a start," Susan told him.

"You just won't get a lot of one on one time, it'll just be with everyone or a lot of your wives or concubines, we'll handle the little stuff you don't need to worry about, the bigger more important stuff we'll let you handle when you aren't too busy," Luna answered, "of course if you want a particular wife or concubine at any time just ask and we'll get them for you, especially for sex of course."

"If you want me I'm right here!" Gabrielle chimed in.

Even in what was supposed to be a private meeting between his 2 wives in charge, Luna couldn't seem to resist bringing Gabrielle or Gabby as she seemed to be often called everywhere with her.

He looked once again at the still very young Gabrielle and told her, "I think you are still too young Gabby."

Luna just put a reassuring hand on Gabby's shoulder and told her, "don't worry, we'll wear him down soon enough, he can't resist a sexy veela."

"Oooh, you can do my sister or my mother if you want to have sex with a veela, they will satisfy your veela cravings," Gabrielle suggested.

"Maybe later," Harry answered, obviously attracted to both Fleur and her mother but wanting to focus on making sure everyone else's needs were taken care of before he could focus on his own.

"I think we've just about got everything figured out Harry and we can handle the rest, no need to concern yourself," Susan told him, "so if you want a little action, no one would blame you."

"It will take me awhile to get to all the new people," Harry admitted, "I don't think I can rush it nor do I want to but if I choose anyone first then likely everyone who goes after them will likely feel snubbed."

"That's going to happen no matter what," Susan reminded him, "you are going to have favorites and that's okay, it is to be expected. Nobody really wants to be part of such a large harem I'm sure."

"Except me," Luna chimed in, "I just love such a large family with so many beautiful wives and concubines for my Harry."

"I love being part of your harem Harry," Gabrielle added.

Susan then continued as she said, "well like I was saying most women anyway don't want to be part of a large harem but that's just how it is now. It isn't ideal but it is better than being banished to what is left of Azkaban or being part of a harem of another man who won't treat them as well as you do. So feel free to choose whoever you would like to have sex with no matter how often you've chosen them in the past or whoever you want to just spend time with, no one will judge you and if they do they are complete fools."

"I already know who your favorites are right now Harry," Luna claimed, "of course now you're going to get some new ones."

"Well you're my favorite Luna," Harry told her.

Luna blushed and said, "thanks, you're my favorite too Harry."

Both of them leaned in and kissed each other and then he told her, "I think I'll start with the two of you to thank you for doing such a good job handling everything."

"I want to handle you," Luna agreed easily as she slipped a hand over his bum.

"I'm obviously down," Susan answered as she was already taking off her shirt.

Gabrielle then asked, "ooh, can I at least watch?"

He immediately said no while Luna immediately said yes, however a warning from him told Luna that it just wasn't going to happen and Luna reluctantly told Gabrielle, "maybe next time."

After she had left he got back to business with his 2 head wives.

….

A few hours later and Harry headed down for dinner to join the rest of his new family.

When he got there, everyone had been currently busy waiting in line while Hannah one of his new wives was currently busy serving as cook, dishing out food to everyone.

Either they were in line or they were already eating...that is until he got there.

As soon as he entered the room, it seemed everyone seemed to immediately stop what they were doing to look at him.

There followed a very awkward moment as they all looked at him, all 30 of his wives and concubines while he looked around the room back at them.

They all looked nervous...actually most of the new ones added to his harem looked scared of him, like he might do something terrible to them.

In particular were the ones who came from former death eater families as if they were expecting some sort of retribution or revenge.

He realized he did indeed have the power to make their lives a living nightmare and he couldn't help but think of the lives lost during the war.

However he also felt the need to continue to move forward and let go of the past.

Well ultimately he decided right then and there that if any of his wives or concubines were to disobey him he certainly did need to punish them, but he didn't want all of them living in constant fear of him either.

Finally it was Ginny who broke the silence as she managed a smile and asked him, "are you hungry Harry?"

He nodded and Ginny tried to take him immediately up to the front of the line for the women still waiting to get their food.

"I can wait you know," Harry argued as he tried to get in the back of the line behind Angelina and Alicia.

"You can go ahead of us," Alicia urged him.

"You were here first, I'll wait," He tried to insist again.

However everyone still insisted that he go first and so he reluctantly went ahead of everyone and got his food from Hannah, whose hands were shaking as she piled his plate high with food.

"I don't need that much," He tried to tell her.

"I just want to...make sure you are satisfied my Lord," Hannah informed him.

"It looks great, thank you," He told her, giving her a grateful smile, "do you like to cook?"

Hannah nodded and said, "yes, I love to cook, I think that's why they gave me the task as head cook here, I'm happy to do so."

"Perhaps I can help you cook next time," He offered.

Hannah shook her head and told him, "there is no need to concern yourself with such a trivial matter, I can get plenty of help from the other wives and concubines. This time I got it from Cho's mother and Parvati and Padma's mother."

"I see no reason why I can't help though," Harry answered, "I'll help you make breakfast tomorrow then."

Hannah reluctantly nodded and Harry went to go find a place to sit down, fortunately there was an absolutely huge table that could easily fit them all.

"We saved you a place of honor at the head of the table, my Lord," Cho offered him, while her little sister Xi pulled out a large and extravagant chair fit for a king at the very end of the table.

He frowned, he would prefer to be the middle of the table so he could spend more time getting to know more people, but reluctantly he got into the chair and sat down.

Even as he started eating, he could feel all eyes on him, even his wives and concubines he'd had before and were more used to him seemed to be continually nervously staring at him.

Luna and Susan also took positions on either side of him at the end of the table and began explaining to him about what had been accomplished for that day, but he was hardly listening. He was more worried about how he was going to get everyone to feel comfortable around him. Was this to be the rest of his life, considered some sort of unapproachable master while his wives and concubines had to be in constant fear of him and what he might do to them on a whim if they angered him?

Perhaps the traditional harem might have been that way, but he didn't. He'd rather liked the closeness he'd been developing with his wives when their numbers had been much smaller and he wanted to have at least some of that remain despite having such a large harem with so many members.

"Who wants to go play Quidditch after this?" Harry asked.

A few of his wives and concubines perked up, most notably those he knew had actually played Quidditch in school such as Cho, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. He already knew that Ginny would want to play as she wasn't too far into her pregnancy just yet.

"Sure we can do that," Angelina agreed, "I brought my Cleansweep 7, it's kind of getting a little old now, but it should work just fine."

He smiled and said, "I think I can do a little better than that for you."

After dinner, he led whoever was wanting to play over to the broom room as he liked to call it and opened the door for them all to see.

They all gasped as they looked at what he had stored there.

"Firebolts?" Alicia asked in surprise.

Angelina did a quick count as she observed, "fourteen Firebolts?"

"That's right," Harry said, admittedly a bit proud of that, "enough for two full quidditch teams if we had enough people."

"How did you get all of them, they must have cost a fortune!" Katie asked him.

"Actually they didn't really cost me anything, I own the company now," Harry admitted, "I mean I already owned a large share in the company apparently, but Susan convinced me to buy up majority and controlling share of the company. I had them then send me of their stock of Firebolts and don't worry there are plenty left, we should have a very good and profitable year this year as well as next and we have some other products in the works as well."

"Like what?" Ginny eagerly asked.

She already knew about the firebolts, but she was certainly interested in what came next.

He just smiled and said, "well maybe you'll just have to wait until your birthday to find out."

Ginny pouted and pointed out, "I'll be super pregnant by then."

That momentarily concerned him but then he reminded her, "well you won't be pregnant forever and you can still fly it while you are pregnant, just not actual Quidditch."

"Well I don't know about that," Ginny teased, "are you going to manage to stop knocking me up long enough for me to get a game or two in?"

He grinned and teased back, "well if you could stop being so sexy then maybe I wouldn't keep knocking you up."

Both of them moved toward each other to share a nice kiss.

As they broke apart however, he noticed that everyone else was staring.

Awkwardly, Harry suggested, "so should we try playing then before it gets too dark?"

Actually now that he thought on it, they had some lights covering the whole Quidditch pitch so it getting dark wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Everyone wanting to play nodded and went to go pick out a broom, he of course using his old Firebolt that he'd gotten years ago from Sirius.

He thought momentarily of Sirius and just how he would have felt about his godson getting a harem. He would have likely been thrilled and thought it was awesome and hilarious, probably would have also tried to see if he could get a little action himself with a few of them.

This is for you then Sirius, Harry thought, hope you're having a good laugh watching me from wherever you are now.

He missed Sirius terribly, in particular a time like now, Sirius would know what to do to help him figure out how to deal with a large harem somehow, Harry thought.

Well hopefully this Quidditch game would help make everyone feel comfortable around him, he thought.

With enough people playing to make 2 full teams, he opted to be Seeker, his normal position and was paired against Cho, the Seeker on the other team.

He sent her a grin as he hovered on his broom across from her and she sent him a cheeky grin back. It suddenly felt like old times like he was back at school playing Quidditch facing off against Cho.

A moment later and the game began, but he almost immediately noticed that he was already being given special treatment.

Millicent and Trina, Tracey's older sister, were serving as beaters for the opposing team but weren't at all targeting him, instead of a bludger did seem to go anywhere near his way they would immediately fly over to knock it somewhere else.

Parvati and Padma, who were the beaters on his own team, also seemed to guard him, making sure no bludger or anything else hit him.

He was annoyed at being given this special treatment but he tried to just ignore it and focus on trying to get the snitch as Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all Chasers on the opposing team and the only reason they weren't winning by a huge margin by now was that Ginny was on his team and was scoring a lot herself.

Finally he spotted the Snitch, currently fluttering over by one of the goal posts and so he immediately rushed over on his broom to try and get it.

However just as soon as he did, Cho started rushing over herself, having seen it at the exact same time as him.

They both flew as fast as they could, neck and neck, side by side trying to get to the snitch first. Cho decided to hit him a little with her broom to try and veer him off course, but he managed to keep his balance and his course as he flew closer and closer to the Snitch

Almost there!

He held out his hand to grab it, but then the Snitch as it often did, decided to fly off in a different direction...right past Cho!

Cho however deftly caught it in her hand as it flew past, effectively ending the game.

Both of them landed and Cho held up her hand victoriously, the snitch still held firmly in her grasp as it fluttered and tried to escape.

However even before she landed and her mother Feng was already coming towards her across the pitch, yelling at her in Chinese.

"What, she did a good job, she won didn't she?" Harry asked.

Cho's mother however turned towards him and bowed respectfully as she said, "my deepest apologies my Lord, my daughter momentarily forgot her place, it shall not happen again, I hope that you can in time forgive such a major error on her part and-"

"She has nothing to apologize for," He interrupted.

Cho however looked back at him, feeling ashamed and guilty as she bowed respectfully and said, "no my Lord I am deeply sorry for anything I might have-"

"You were just having fun, I was having fun, no need to feel guilty," He argued.

He just shook his head, unable to deal with this or everyone else as he just walked away alone. Really he hated this, hated however everyone now treated him, he just wanted to be treated like Harry...just Harry, not Lord Potter the master of everyone.

After thinking on things for awhile he finally just had to give up and went to bed early. Maybe tomorrow things would be better.

The next morning he got up early, having gone to bed early and having also volunteered to help Hannah make breakfast for everyone.

Yet when he got there, ready to help, again nobody seemed to want to let him do very much despite his protests as he had to watch Hannah and her 2 cook helpers Feng and Lakshmi, Padma and Parvati's mother make everything.

There was also a disagreement on what spices to use which was quickly and hastily broken up by him merely suggesting that they do it a certain way, which all 3 women agreed to without a 2nd thought.

However even this just annoyed him, how they just went with his suggestion without even considering their own opinion which he'd known they'd had only a moment ago.

…..

After breakfast was over, the women started getting ready for the day and he decided he'd see if maybe somebody still needed anything, like perhaps a forgotten toothbrush or something.

However he found a lot of his wives currently busy brushing their hair.

He immediately realized that he had a lot of wives and concubines with quite long hair, it was considered fashionable in witch culture already in Britain, but it appeared to be even more so in other witch cultures as well.

Many had hair to their bums or beyond with Apolline, Parvati and Padma even having hair to their knees, Su and Cho hair down to mid-calf, and Lakshmi and Feng having hair that went past the floor and would have dragged if they didn't keep it up all the time.

However as soon as he entered the room, everyone seemed to immediately start trying to hastily put their hair up.

"You don't need to stop on my account," He tried to tell them.

Ginny, having long beautiful red hair that went to mid-bum herself went over to him and admitted, "they are worried you may not like such long hair as a westerner and that you will ask them to cut it off, when long hair is highly prized in their cultures."

"That's ridiculous," Harry told them all loudly, "I love long hair, especially if you love it and I would never ask you to cut it."

That seemed to relieve everyone somewhat but then Padma asked, "would you like us to continue to grow out our hair then my Lord?"

"Only if you want then yes, I would love that," Harry answered.

Luna, her own blonde hair currently past her bum decreed, "then I shall make it a rule that none of your wives and concubines shall ever cut their hair so that it can grow as long and as beautiful as you wish Harry."

He shook his head and said, "no you don't need to force anyone to do that Luna."

"It would be an honor though my lord," Lakshmi replied, undoing her bun again to let her very long hair fall all the way down her body to fall to the floor, causing many of the others to look on jealously.

"I don't want you to do anything just because I want you to," Harry said in frustration, "I want you to do something because you want to do it."

"What we want no longer matters my lord, we live to serve you," Feng replied.

Harry sighed once again in frustration and walked away.

Luna noticed his frustration and replied, "would it help if you got some sex Harry? Anyone in particular catch your fancy?"

"No, I'm not in the mood," Harry answered.

Luna just shook her head and said, "not in the mood for sex, it must be bad."

"Not every problem can be solved with sex unfortunately," Harry answered.

"Anything else I can do for you then?" Luna asked, "I could get Gabby to rub your feet or maybe get Hannah to bring you some food or-"

"No, nothing," He insisted, "if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for awhile."

At that he started thinking of a place to hide from everyone, not his room as that was also occupied and used nightly by some of his wives or concubines but somewhere else.

Finally he chose the owlery, which was away from the main house and where everyone had stored their owls.

Of course doing so as he watched the various owls fly around reminded him that he had lost his own faithful owl Hedwig only a year and a half ago. He missed her, he really missed his old life back before he was the owner of a harem or even before he was famous. Actually he'd pretty much been famous his whole life he just hadn't known it yet while growing up with the Dursleys and he even found himself missing the time when he was only a boy and living in a cupboard under the stairs. Goodness it must be hard if he found himself missing living with the Dursleys, but at least they never treated him like he was their master, quite the opposite.

As he put his hands in his face, trying to figure out what to do, he heard someone speak.

"You really are just being selfish you know."

He looked up to see Pansy, formally Parkinson, standing there, a bag of owl treats in her hand.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, surprised she was talking to him like this.

"You heard me, I think you're being selfish," Pansy said, "you have everything any wizard, any man could ever dream: fame, power, riches, a harem of beautiful women who have a ton of gratitude and respect to you and would do anything for you. Yet here you are complaining and not seeming to want any of it."

"I just want to be treated like everybody else," Harry complained, "I didn't ask for or want...any of this. I just want to be...just Harry."

"Well you aren't ever going to be just Harry, I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now, but then again I suppose you are just stupid," Pansy claimed, "so why don't you just get over it and accept the role in life you've been given. I'm your concubine and I've accepted it, in fact everyone here seems to have accepted their role, everyone that is except you and you have it the best of all."

He felt guilty, but admitted, "I just don't feel like I deserve it all."

"Nobody really deserves most of the things they get in life, it just happens to them and they just learn to accept it or choose to try and get rid of it and find they can't control everything that happens to them," Pansy pointed out, "all throughout my life growing up, I was told that I was supposed to eventually marry Draco Malfoy, that was my destiny. I didn't want it, I secretly hated Draco Malfoy believe it or not, he was a complete jerk and yet I knew I had to do everything I could to cozy up to him, I didn't want to, but I did it anyway. When the Dark Lord took over, I played up the part of being Draco's betrothed even more with Draco just becoming worse and worse with his demands of me-"

"That's exactly what I don't want, I don't want to be like another Malfoy to everyone," Harry interrupted her.

Pansy however just smiled and said, "yet you won't become another Draco, not even close. As much as I hate to admit it, you're a really great guy. Everyone loves you and is deeply indebted to you, for defeating the Dark Lord and saving them once and now yet again for most of them from having to be banished to the island of Azkaban prison. Nobody else would or could do what you did for them and now they want to pay that back however they can. Even if they went to any other man's harem they could expect to receive worse treatment no matter what, at least here they have a huge house with more than enough room for everyone, a personal quidditch pitch with 14 firebolts, I mean who has that? Yet above all else they have you, a man who in their minds is possibly the greatest wizard that ever lived and now they get to be able to be your wife or your concubine and bring you happiness for all that you've brought to them in return."

He thought that over, really he had to admit she had some great points.

"I can't say that I deserve all the credit though," Harry argued, "take Hermione, or Ginny, or Luna, or others among us, they should be treated just as well as me for their contributions."

"You're still the main hero though Harry and everyone loves a hero," Pansy pointed out, "except me of course, I still think you're just a stupid, completely unaware boy and don't go getting too big of a head about all the nice things I said about you."

He smiled and said, "you know it is actually nice receiving insults and brutal honesty for a change, I should keep you around more often."

Pansy shook her head and said, "I am only your concubine and I intend to fulfill that role. In fact even speaking to you like I just did is entirely out of line and should be punished but I figured I'd say it if it helps you and I would deal with the punishment."

"I'm not going to punish you, I probably should but I won't," Harry claimed.

"Why not?" Pansy asked, "you know who I am, you know what I've done."

"Have you ever committed any crimes yourself?" He asked her, "any murders, rapes, theft, any lesser things?"

"Not directly no, but I didn't try to stop it when others such as Draco or my father did it," Pansy pointed out.

"If I punished every wife or concubine of mine that just stood by and let crimes happen during the war as much as it pains me to say, I'd have to lock you all up in a dungeon somewhere forever," Harry answered, "so I'm going to give everyone a clean slate and a second chance, of course what you do with that is up to you, if you disobey me of course I'm going to punish you."

Pansy took what he had said in and nodded before saying, "that is indeed more than I deserve."

"Probably," He told her, "but I'm going to do it anyway. Believe it or not but I actually don't want you or anyone else to have to be just my concubine or wife or own personal slave forever, if you want to say be a teacher or healer or whatever or just be a mom-"

At the mention of being a mom Pansy took a step back and admitted, "I am indeed not beautiful like some of your other wives but I shall do my best to please you and bear your children if that is what you wish of me my Lord."

He looked her over, admittedly she wasn't the most beautiful woman in his harem but she wasn't unattractive either and he found himself actually admiring what he did see of her.

She noticed him looking her over and seemed surprised but pleased nonetheless.

"Don't sell yourself short, you aren't that bad looking," Harry warned, "also I really don't want to have sex with a woman who doesn't want it in return anyway so you're safe."

"I never said I didn't want it," Pansy said, "in fact I'm pretty sure nobody here would be totally opposed to having sex with you, you are of course a very handsome man and so we've been told by some of your other wives and concubines you've already been with, you are quite proficient in sexual intimacy.

"I'm glad my reputation precedes me," He joked.

At that, they both found themselves looking each other over.

Pansy managed a smile and said, "if it pleases you my Lord, you need only give me the command."

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

She sighed and said, "again it does not matter what I want, I am your concubine and you a wizard lord, like I just said we must accept the roles we have been given."

"Very well," He said, "then I want you first to disrobe."

However as soon as he gave the command he suddenly realized that they were still in the rather dirty owlery. Even so Pansy seemed about to take off her clothes here regardless as he had commanded her.

"On second thought, let's go into the house first," He told her.

Pansy smiled but didn't say anything as she followed him inside.

Once they'd gotten inside, he asked her, "you've already taken a fertility potion I'm assuming?"

"Yes, my lord," Pansy admitted.

"Good," He told her, "I want you to become pregnant and bear my children."

Pansy looked pleased but she said, "if that is what you wish of me my lord."

"It would please me greatly," He told her, "in fact I want you to take yet another fertility potion then. Since lives were lost during the war due to at least your inaction, your punishment shall be that you make up for it by bringing lots of lives into this world as my children."

He'd only just come up with it, but he felt like it was a very fitting punishment.

Pansy looked surprised but nodded and said, "it is more than I deserve but I shall do as you request my lord. I shall make it my goal to bear as many of your children as possible. Then I shall care for them with as much love and attention as they require."

She left to go find some more fertility potion but after a moment she came back, a vial of potion in hand which she quickly drank in front of him.

Afterwards, she quickly pulled off her robes and then her underwear, leaving her totally naked.

She was indeed pretty, not beautiful but pretty with what he guessed were C-cup breasts, an average sized bum, and long shiny black hair that went to her waist.

"Whenever you are ready my lord," Pansy told him as he looked her over.

He smiled and went over to her and as he did so he couldn't help but think that this used to be Draco's girl.

Yet instead of being turned off by the thought, instead it actually turned him on greatly. He now had what used to be Draco's girl all to himself to do with as he pleased as she was now his concubine. He was going to knock her up again and again and make her massively pregnant each time.

So yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

…..

An hour later as he lay there naked with an equally naked Pansy, resting from their time together, he reflected on the conversation that he had had with Pansy earlier.

He supposed that she was right, she probably shouldn't have talked to him like that and she knew it but she was right.

He thought a moment longer and then said, "I suppose if I am to be a great wizard lord of a harem, then I ought to start acting like one. Pansy, why don't you go get everyone together, I wish to speak to everyone."

Pansy smiled and said, "yes my lord" respectfully before hurriedly getting dressed and then rushing off to do as he commanded.

After a few minutes of thinking on what exactly he wanted to do and say, he went to go find everyone.

Upon finding them all gathered together in the huge living room, with enough couches and armchairs to adequately seat them all, he stood in front of them, all of his wives and concubines as they looked expectantly at him for what he was going to say.

"As you all know I am either your husband or wizard lord," He began, "I have however been very reluctant to be given any special treatment but it seems that is unavoidable. I have been given the task, a task I do not take lightly and shall have until the day I die, of caring for all of you, of giving you adequate housing, clothing, food, and water, magic supplies, the other necessities of life. My finances are such that I am more than capable of providing all of those things to you, in fact give you a life of luxury that few could ever dream of having. I could give any of you anything you desire and have it be of little sacrifice to me.

I have however sacrificed even more to not only each of you but to the wizarding world as a whole and yet I again would happily and easily do so again if I needed to.

So I'm sure all of you wish to repay me and do everything you can for me so my every need, want, or desire could be fulfilled, yet also realize that I already have everything to begin with.

Even your bodies, with each of you having simply beautiful and attractive bodies, I could ask for and have right now, to do as I pleased, to bear my children, however so many as I saw fit, and I'm sure each of you would gladly submit yourselves to me.

I will admit that I've always wanted more than anything else a family that loved me, as far as a family goes, the larger the better.

I hope in time most of you will come to love me, truly love me and I will come to love you. I've already experienced that at least in part with some of my other wives, with Hermione, or Ginny, or Luna, or even a bit with Daphne and Susan.

However I cannot expect that from all of you or have the kind of relationship that I may have envisioned. There are many of you and only one of me and we are not just a family, but a harem now and I must accept that just as much as you.

So from now on there shall be certain rules: first of all I'm in charge and you must do as I ask or you shall be punished. I don't want to punish you but I will if I must, with such a large harem there has to be order.

Secondly, again Luna is my alpha wife, second only to me in power, you are to follow all of her instructions unless I myself command you to do something different.

Susan is my 3rd in command, you will follow and answer to her, unless either I or Luna tells you something different.

There shall also be a hierarchy in the harem, meaning not everyone will be considered equal. This is not because I don't value or appreciate all of you but because some of you are my wives and some of you are my concubines and by that very nature you simply can't all be equal.

So wives will come before concubines but that is to be a general rule. If a concubine proves themselves, whether it through getting along with the rest of you, following my rules or commands, or of course performing in the bedroom then they should be regarded just as much as a wife or possibly even more so. I've accepted that I'm going to have favorites, that will be inevitable but if I see any of you try to take too much advantage or abuse of whatever favoritism I bestow upon you, no matter who it is then I shall again have you punished.

There is also I'm sure some anger and resentment towards those who come from death eater families. I want each of you, no matter your situation or personal feelings. to make a valiant effort to get along with each other member of the harem.

I've decided in order to make up for the lives lost during the war, those from death eater families shall be given an extra dose of fertility potion as punishment, so that they can bring yet even more lives into this world to make up for it.

Other than that, they shall be given a clean slate and a second chance to do good in this world. That goes for all of you in fact, I want to see you do good for this world and you have my permission to do as you wish, to become a teacher, or a healer, or whatever it is. Should you require financial assistance to achieve those goals you shall have it.

Should you wish to just remain and live here for the rest of your lives, you may do that as well, but remember that I do not want any of you to feel like you can be lazy or allow others to work and not yourselves. You all must contribute in some way, whether it is working inside the home or out of it. If you stay here at home for the majority of your time you will be responsible even more so for cooking, cleaning, and anything else that needs done and then taking care of our children when they come. Now then, is everyone aware of the rules?"

He stopped talking for a moment and for awhile he just stood there letting everyone think over what he had said in their minds.

Finally it was Hermione who said, "we shall support and love you in any way that we can."

There was numerous nods of agreement and even a few claps in support.

He looked around at each of them, valuing each person there before then saying simply, " thank you for your support."

Members of the Family P = Pregnant

Harry Potter age 18 Gryfindor

Wives

1\. Luna Lovegood Potter (alpha) age 17 Ravenclaw P Quintuplets four girls and a boy

2\. Susan Bones Potter (alpha 2nd) age 19 Hufflepuff P Triplets three girls

3\. Ginny Weasley Potter age 17 Gryffindor P Twin girls

4\. Hermione Granger Potter age 19 Gryffindor P Twins boy and girl

5\. Daphne Greengrass Potter age 18 Slytherin P Twin boys

6\. Amelia Bones Potter age 47 Hufflepuff P Twin girls

7\. Hannah Abbott Potter age 18 Hufflepuff

8\. Lavender Brown Potter age 19 Gryffindor

9\. Alicia Spinnet Potter age 22 Gryffindor

10\. Katie Bell Potter age 21 Gryffindor

Concubines

1\. Gina Greengrass Potter age 39 P Twin girls

2\. Astoria Greengrass Potter age 17 P Triplet girls

3\. Narcissa Malfoy Potter age 41 Slytherin

4\. Lakshmi Patil Potter age 40

5\. Parvati Patil Potter age 18 Gryffindor

6\. Padma Patil Potter age 18 Ravenclaw

7\. Priya Patil Potter age 14 Gryffindor

8\. Feng Chang Potter age 42

9\. Cho Chang Potter age 21 Ravenclaw

10\. Xi Chang Potter age 13 Ravenclaw

11\. Su Li Potter age 18 Ravenclaw

12\. Millicent Bulstrode Potter age 19 Slytherin

13\. Lara Davis Potter age 45 Slytherin

14\. Trina Davis Potter age 25 Slytherin

15\. Angelina Johnson Potter age 22 Gryffindor

16\. Tracey Davis Potter age 19 Slytherin

17\. Apolline Delacour Potter age 43

18\. Fleur Delacour Potter age 24

19\. Gabrielle Delacour Potter age 12

20\. Pansy Parkinson Potter age 19


End file.
